


All the Best and Brightest Creatures/至善尽美

by Oxycontin, Pattypancake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Case Fic, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypancake/pseuds/Pattypancake
Summary: Sherlock在十岁的时候把谋杀Carl Powers的Jim Moriarty送进了监狱。而这是个有关其后果的故事。





	1. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Best and Brightest Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582059) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



> 本文为续译，前十一章地址：http://www.mtslash.org/thread-79444-1-1.html（其中第十一章在278L）

“Sherlock，这回你是真让我担心死了。把门打开。”

Sherlock坐在他们没放水的浴缸里，除了匆匆披上的暖和睡袍以外还是什么都没穿，电脑架在膝头，旁边冰冷的陶瓷上摆着一支用过的针管。确实，John的声音满是担忧。Sherlock能明白为什么会这样。毕竟，那些干橘核堪称是诡异的进展。

随后他们得知Moriarty逃离了最高等级警戒， _由看守他的警卫陪送着大摇大摆出了监狱大门_ 然后他妈踪迹全无，这足以吓到任何跟Sherlock关系亲近的人，而尽管Sherlock之前坚信或许除去他那妈逼哥哥以外，自己没有这种人，事实证明John却又成了例外。

其次，刚接到橘核，Sherlock就收到了两条Mycroft发来的事关Moriarty的短信，还有附带一个YouTube视频链接的邮件，之后他都懒得加以掩饰抄起了吗啡，把自己锁在了厕所里。从各方面来看，这很可能也挺吓人的。这一切来得非常快。Sherlock可以理解John的焦虑。

可他 _心脏狂跳拳头紧攥冷汗直流四肢无力大脑尖叫神经作响_ 到了前所未有的地步。现在还牵连到了John。所以Sherlock需要思考，需要 _运转_ 。所以他必须采取措施，尽管这措施确实不幸。

“Sherlock，我需要看见你。把药放下快他妈给我回话。这不好玩。”

“我没事，”Sherlock叫道。

“你在跟我开玩笑，还他妈是个 _相当烂的玩笑_ ，Sherlock Holmes。”

侦探没有理他，修长的食指在网页上小小的白色三角 _播放_ 标志上方盘桓。他看得见Jim Moriarty剃过的头，还有他静止的狰狞微笑，看上去无比阴险毒辣。

他短暂地好奇他的死敌怎么在牢里找到了手艺这么精熟的纹身师。这位犯罪首脑在颈侧纹着一条华丽繁复、蜿蜒盘绕的蛇，末了毒牙在这疯子耳朵下方刺入一颗苹果。上次Sherlock见到Jim的时候还没有这纹身。那是三年前，Jim给Sherlock寄了一张明信片，那种你可以在网站上发张照片定制的明信片——那张图以一种十分蹩脚的抠图粘贴模式把他摆在了百慕大的沙滩上，他挥着手，那时候脖子上还是空白一片。在明信片背面，他承诺要给Sherlock买一座热带小岛，把他关在室外的笼子里——从树梢吊下，任由风吹日晒，自生自灭。

那条嘴咬苹果的毒蛇是Sherlock所见最令人毛骨悚然的事物之一。这让他想起他在1997年那桩连环杀手案件后忘记删除的圣经故事——那种暴虐的圣经故事。苹果上写着字。

I-O-U。

Sherlock咽了咽口水。他试图再点击播放。他做不到。

吗啡起效了，现在他随时都完全能够看这东西了，不管怎么说，他需要吗啡也仅仅是因为他被惊到了，因为他放松戒备到了这样的程度， _在床上和John一起还有他的脸他动作着的手他那么美他想要你哪怕你远远不够_ ，这种事是前所未有的，事态的新进展能这般摇撼他的系统肯定也是这个原因。毕竟多年以来他一直知道必须要应对Moriarty。差不多一辈子了。所以这本来应该很容易的。

然而今生头一遭，他的身体和心在同一时刻赤裸着，简直痛彻心腑。裸露、善意、体液、爱慕、气喘与欢笑全部聚于一刻，卸去了他曾筑起的所有心防。他肯定不会需要吗啡，如果几乎瞬间随之而来的不是Hudson太太、橘核、Mycroft的第一条短信还有之后的“ _留在原地，我在路上。MH_ ”

浴室门猛地开了。John将螺丝刀掷到地上走了进来。他匆匆穿上了牛仔裤和一件蓝色条纹棉衬衫。他的表情冷酷而僵硬。他把装有五个橘核的信封扔在台面上。

“永远不许，我意思是，永远不许再这么对我了，”他厉声说，跪倒在浴缸旁边。他伸手越过Sherlock已经重新放下的袖子拿过注射器，像是拾起一只活蝎子一般，扔到了垃圾箱里。“都他妈的等不了五秒，是吧。”

“你是把脏字以外的词汇都抛弃了吗？”Sherlock勉强冷嘲道。

 _吗啡。吗啡起效了。终于。天佑吗啡，圣哉汝名，_ 他疯狂地想道，有那么一会不禁无声地嗤笑。

“老天，你磕嗨了。”John站起来坐在浴缸边缘，拽住Sherlock浴袍的领子。“看着我。”

“我不需要看着你，我需要看 _这个_ ，”Sherlock嘶声说。

“你现在就得看着我，该死的，”John骂道。“你打了多少？”

“足以让我思考。我需要思考。”

“这跟 _思考_ 没有关系，你个白痴。这是因为你每回一个人害怕的时候都要来上一针，我懂，好吧，我懂，可这简直是 _要了我的命_ 。实实在在是要了我的命，知道吗？”

“我看不出为什么。”

“因为我对Sherlock他妈的Holmes怀有些相当不言自明、却让我们避而不谈的感情，”John哑声说。“天啊。你是疯了吗？”

Sherlock张开嘴。

“别回答。我不是在问问题。好吧，我需要你明白这么件事。你说的是“ _我需要思考_ ”，这倒挺他妈冠冕堂皇，可你实际的意思，就我理解范围来看，是“ _我需要麻木一切_ ”，因为一切太过了，也许这跟你的思维过程有点关系，是，当然，可主要还是你对周围世界的感知，呃。超载了。就像。就像是你的硬盘没出问题，但是你的内存严重受到了强烈情绪的影响。倒不是说你，呃，有强烈的情绪。但愿别。我想什么呢。”

“你显然 _没有_ 在想。我的大脑是由有机物质、电信号和多种化合物组成的结构。肾上腺素反应未必受我控制，但是借助已经与我的肾上腺素受体结合的替代一元胺类，我能在某种程度上防止阻碍高级官能在潜能峰值运作的副作用。而显而易见，这 _当下很有必要_ 。”

“好吧，要是说人话，你刚刚是在说你慌了，然后磕嗨了。”

“这是对一项精准化学操控的过分简化。而且本来你是医生才对。”

John慢慢摇着头，看上去很痛苦。“我受不了你这样，因为你以为自己没有选择就故意伤害自己。求你说你能理解我的意思。”

“只要专注，我能理解一切。这就是我这么做的 _目的_ 。你把橘核拿来了。”

“是啊。它们也让我觉着有点恐怖。对你来说你有什么意义吗？”

Sherlock的手指在鼻子前方抵作塔形。“历史上，秘密组织曾经借此表示威胁——瓜籽，橘核。作为即将出事的警告。不仅仅是Moriarty的越狱，而是某些具体的事情。我没法知道具体会发生什么，除非我看完他的讯息。”

John吁了口气。“那，好啊。我们在为此努力，是不是？吗啡就是为了这个？你享受一下快感，用这事他妈的把我逼疯，然后我们来个欢乐放映会？我搞点爆米花，你拿上注射器，咱俩都他妈要受罪也无所谓？”

Sherlock眨了眨眼。“这跟你没有关系。这不是你的身体，是我的。而且我还没事。”

John笑了一声，粗粝而简短。“之前，我们做爱的时候，我身体的反应影响到你了吗？”

Sherlock思忖起来。

_那就像是第一次听到贝多芬的乐曲，一切徐徐展开，我无法发声无法呼吸无法放缓速度，如同无法刹停的车，与我之前跟任何人在一起的感觉都不一样，从前我向来只求快些结束，而跟你我几乎无法处理我想要收集的一切数据，因为我耽溺于我能给你的感觉而你发出的每一声响都呈指数级助长着我的沉醉。_

好吧，他肯定不能 _那么说_ 。

“那不是性爱，是数据收集，”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。John在他的脖颈检查着脉搏。“我想看看你喜欢什么，喜欢怎么来。下一次会是真正的性爱。没错，你的反应影响到我了，但这是不一样的。”

“这。什么。”John那干净的小下巴绷紧了。“你真是……疯了。我保留我之前的结论。首先，我在意你的健康，你也 _并不是没事_ ，要是你继续刻意置若罔闻我就得狠狠给你一耳光。显然你不是那种喜欢郑重宣言的人，不过是的，Sherlock，没错，既然你好像需要听听这几个字连到一起，我在乎你滥用毒品与否。两周前我就在乎，现在我更在乎了，你这愚蠢、愚蠢、愚蠢的傻瓜。其次，哇哦。我们上床了。你想怎么叫就怎么叫吧，因为你疯疯癫癫的，可是事实依旧成立，我们刚刚做了爱，你的房东太太在事后搂搂抱抱的那一步撞见了我们。”

“啊，这景象恐怕我很不幸将无法从脑海里抹去了，”Mycroft冷冰冰地拖长腔调说。他拿着手机出现在了卫生间门口。

John往后坐了坐，两手绝望地抹着脸。他起来改坐到了马桶盖上，像只快要开始冲着来人咆哮的凌乱的小小㹴犬，看得出来他是在勉强自己保持沉默。

“哪？”Sherlock问他的哥哥，朝电脑屏幕挥了挥手。真正把“IP地址”说出口好像太费事了。

“格拉斯哥（*）的一间网咖。一名受雇的中间人收到了视频，发到了他按照指示创建的频道上。我的手下已经通过监控将他定位。罪犯之前与Moriarty不存在联系。这是他们之间的第一次交互。他收到了两百英镑，被要求把一个U盘的内容发到网上。”  
（注：*苏格兰城市。）

“哪寄来的？”

“不是寄来的。是人工交递，连着指示一起由另一名中间人交到他手上，还没追踪到那个人。”

“信用卡，还是PayPal（*）？”  
（注：*电子支付工具。）

“是存在保险箱里的现金。”

Sherlock点头。之前他把手机一起拿了进来，现在他输入Lestrade的号码。

_鸟儿溜走了。SH_

“或许有另一个，更为优美的环境可供我们讨论相关事项？”Mycroft那纯然甜美的语调显露了他深深的挫败感。

“你是说你让Moriarty在最高警戒级别之下溜之大吉的小小事项？”John闭着眼睛质问。

“虽说我深知你的反应不无缘由，一次发生在其居所的煤气爆炸令我手下最厉害的安保人员失去了除去妹妹以外的一家老小，我或许要说讽刺相对是不近人情的。顺便一提，他的住所还处在警方重度保护之下。”

Sherlock的手机响了一声。是Lestrade探长。

_挺住，伙计。我们会把这混蛋绳之以法。_

Sherlock叹了口气，给Shinwell Johnson发去了同样的警告信息。

“煤气爆炸。上了我吧（*），”John叹道。  
（注：*原文Fuck me，类似“日了狗了”那种意思咯……）

“你使我以为我的弟弟已经包揽下了这项活动。以我对他的了解，我感到……难以置信，”Mycroft柔声说。

John瞧了Sherlock的哥哥一眼，仿佛他刚刚对纳粹政策进行了捍卫。不可思议，大为震惊，略带着诧异。美妙极了，Sherlock觉得。

“好吧。还是信了吧，”John面无表情地说。“如果你想说一段 _‘伤害他我就杀了你’_ 的话，能别让我坐在马桶盖上吗？”

“我看不出你坐在何处能产生什么影响。顺便一问，与我的弟弟同居感受如何？这对你而言一定极具挑战性。”

“我从来不会无聊。”

“哦， _好极了_ 。这好极了，不是吗？”Mycroft拿腔拿调得意地说道。“而现在一旦你觉得可能有那么一点点的无聊，你又有了极富创意的全新方式来消耗你的……能量。尽管Sherlock在那一方面绝不可能有任何的倾向。”

“如果我跟你的弟弟上床你有意见，那可就太可惜了，因为我们都热衷得很，”John咬着牙说。

“那不是性爱。我们玩了个游戏。那是关于性爱的研究，”Sherlock再度恼怒地解释道。“他撸了一发，我看着，只有白痴才会把这叫成性爱。我意思是，确切点说，John的确是个白痴，但不比多数人更傻，还比剩下的聪明了不少。”

“我不是白痴，我他妈有医学博士学位，那 _就是如假包换的性爱_ ，我可是当事人，而且你嗨着的时候可讨人喜欢了呢，你知道吧？”John低狺。

手机响了一声，谢天谢地，John的脸快变成一种可观的、愤怒的深红了。

 _您的意思一清二楚，对事情落到这步田地深表遗憾，并向您保证会采取所有必要的措施，以及部分或许会被认为毫无必要然而以防万一的措施，一如既往，希望并假设您会对此表示赞赏_ 。

“他是怎么回复这么快的？”Sherlock大声问道，他思绪那万花筒一般的耀眼形态被吗啡放缓、拉长与柔化。“他用了语音识别吗？”

 _谢谢你。梵蒂冈雕玉（*）。SH_  
（注：*Vatican cameos。）

“能发现你已经自己用药进入了乐天的恍惚状态真是喜人，”Mycroft刻毒地说。

“别烦他了，”John呵斥。“他今天要忍受的已经够多了，你不觉得吗？”

“那么你是支持这种习惯了。对于一名 _医生_ 来讲观念是多么开放啊。”

“你很清楚不是这样。木已成舟。你是打算钻进他的血管把他的血液洗净吗？”

“相信我，要是可以，我会的。”

“我也一样。那么。多谢，不过从科学上说这不可能。我们只能等着了。”

Sherlock的手机又响了一声。当他点开短信，他看到那是一个图片文件。

Sherlock皱起眉头，研究起来。

即便看不见版头，Sherlock也知道照片里是一份《每日电讯报》。只凭版式和字体，Sherlock能即刻辨认出所有的伦敦报纸和世界范围内较为知名的日报。图片有些模糊，还是斜着照的，但读出文章标题对Sherlock来讲不成问题。上面写着： **西诺伍德谜案。知名建筑师不知所踪。谋杀与纵火嫌疑。罪犯留下线索。** 剩下的文字隐在像素里，模糊得难以读清，但Sherlock隐约想起了这个案子。

事情在三个月之前，Lestrade是负责逮捕的警官，凶手已经被拘留了。这桩案子丝毫没有挑起Sherlock的兴趣——看上去像是单纯的谋财害命，而且不管怎么说也没有人就此来咨询他。他记得这件事只是因为那时候他想从警局找点活而已，Lestrade告诉他其实没什么大案子，不过他刚刚抓住了一个名叫John Hector McFarlene的纵火犯。一目了然。不是很棒吗？当时Sherlock想，一点也不棒，能得出这结论该有多蠢，无聊令他恼火至极，于是他又偷了Lestrade的证件，即便他已经有了很多备用的，之前那周还偷了一个警徽。

Mycroft走上前来，低头朝浴缸里看着手机屏幕。他沉思着，手指拂过嘴唇。

“旧案？”他问Sherlock。

“不。其实还比较新。审判还没进行。”

“是什么？”John问。“Sherlock？”

“线索，”Sherlock轻轻地说。

“线索？什么的线索？”

Sherlock咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头。他把手机放下。时间逐渐显得至关重要了。侦探把电脑屏幕偏过来，这样的话要是John坐在那里向前倾身，他也可以看得见。Sherlock深深吸了一口气，点击了播放。

屏幕先闪动了一下。视频是在监狱牢房里录的，灯光昏暗，因此除了肮脏的床的边沿，唯一可见的就是一张椅子。Sherlock好奇警卫在录下这段视频的时候是何感想，也许是在尝试保全他的家人。也许是在尝试拯救Moriarty威胁过的他爱的人，也许甚至以为自己成功了，结果到头来只是一场空，只剩一个活着的妹妹。

“我没有再次忍受这种胡闹的欲望，”Mycroft嗤之以鼻，双臂抱胸。

“他甚至都还没鼓起勇气去看呢，所以滚你的吧，”John建议道。

“ _都闭嘴_ ，”Sherlock厉声说。

Jim Moriarty进入视野，狡诈地微笑，身穿囚服。他的头发被剃得很短。他的动作中蕴含着柔韧的优美和力量，臀部些微地摆动，脚步猫一般轻盈。他走起路来就像是个CEO或是摇滚明星。如果旁观者仅仅由他的仪态判断他的衣着，那低贱的囚服都可以变作订制的Westwood西装。随着Jim张口准备说话，带着IOU苹果的蛇纹身起伏蠕动着。

Sherlock能感觉到自己的胃开始翻搅。可是John在这里，John很勇敢，John哪也不会去的，Sherlock十分愚蠢地同意把他留在身边，Sherlock为了他决定变得同样勇敢，于是他极紧地攥着电脑， _看了起来_ 。

“哈喽，Sherlock，”Jim说，轻快的爱尔兰男高音爆破音发得明确。他仿佛很喜欢说“Sherlock”这个名字。突然之间Jim咧开嘴灿烂一笑。“我等今天等了 _好_ 久呢。多开心啊。那么，有什么新鲜事，近况怎么样，都怎么样，近来可好，我还跟以前一样啊一样，吧啦吧啦吧啦，监狱真是 _太_ 乏味了，你都想象不到。”

Jim懒懒打了个呵欠。“这帮罪犯。你会以为他们很有意思，是不是？觉得会千奇百怪？绝对不会乏味？小偷啊，谋杀犯啊，恋童癖啊。可他们真是平淡无奇到可怕。到最后他们都一样哀求一样惨叫。跟 _你_ 不一样。你会那么卓尔不群。”他朝Sherlock飞吻，眨了眨眼。

Sherlock打了个冷战。

“我要赤手空拳杀了这个人，”John沉着脸说。“ _保证_ 说到做到。”

“嘘，”Sherlock嘶声说。

“不管怎么样，Sherlock，长话短说，”Jim说了下去，若无其事地翘起了腿，“有好一段时间我在这里都相当满意，毕竟在里面工作带来了不少挑战。在这种条件下运作是很有意思的脑力谜题，算是妙得很了。而且我建立了那么多关系，你都不会信的。我得跟你说实话，我开始以为会很无聊，虽说我要应付不少弱智，不过还是挺爽的。好吧，显然如此。如果我无所事事，我挺久以前就会离开了。不过有了我的客户，而且，你知道，还要在这里面 _活下去_ ，生活棒极了。而且通过帮人修理现实，我可为我们的隐居攒了好一笔退休金。毕竟要找个古董猫爪（*）既不便宜也不容易。你之前有没有买过货真价实的西班牙抓痒人（*）？我是说，我拿削尖的钢耙大概也能在你那漂亮的双手上做出一样的效果，可我太喜欢你了，不想贬低这次经验。”  
（注：*Cat’s Paw或Spanish Tickler，说的是同一种刑具，一个把手上连着多根铁钩，能把皮肉从骨头上撕扯下来。）

Sherlock瞄了John一眼。John的脸仿佛是石刻而成，一座力量与勇气的丰碑，他 _稳如磐石_ ，多么不可思议，他简直不可思议，Sherlock用鼻子吸了口气，眼睛转回屏幕。

“扯远了，”Jim愉快地说，“不过不管怎么样。像我说的，我另做了一笔可爱的小生意，为别人修理现实。要在这里面解决他们的问题就要难得多了，不过我做的还不错，你听了会很高兴的。言归正传，重点是时候到了，我该继续前行了。牢狱生活对我来说已经没多少吸引力了。而且我很想你，小猫咪。我只是那么、那么的想念你。不过既然你比较，我也不知道，比较 _抗拒_ ，就这么说吧？可能是害羞了？反正就这样吧。既然你害羞了，我就在我们开始共度余生之前追求你一小下。现在你该收到橘核了，我猜。”

Mycroft斜瞥了一眼台面上的信封。Sherlock点了点头。Mycroft稍稍偏了偏头。他们心照不宣。不出傍晚Mycroft就会让人检测信封的每一面和它的内容物。

“顺便，那橘子很好吃，”Jim回味无穷地补充道。“美味。好橘子在监狱里很难找。我该喂橘子给你吃，一瓣一瓣喂，等我把你的牙都拔掉之后这么做应该是很好心的。反正，我想说的是你很可能已经想明白了，那些橘核是我为你设计的游戏的序幕。”

“游戏？”John说。

Sherlock皱起眉毛。

 _游戏？_ 他的大脑重复着，看着Jim在YouTube上对他邪笑，它也做不了什么更多的。

_什么游戏？_

_John Hector McFarlene_ ，他忖度着，短信里被关押的纵火犯的姓名回荡在他的脑海。McFarlene抗议说自己是清白的，他想起来了。他自称是 _可怜的John Hector McFarlene_ 。没有人相信他。

Jim向前倾身。“我是不是忘了告诉你，我要给你制作一份礼物？最好的礼物不都是人自己制作出来的吗？我在什么地方听说过。何况你是独一无二的，所以这份礼物我准备 _好久了_ 。其实，我该说是几份礼物。一系列的谜题，指向一个终极难题。你会喜欢的。啊，我都超常发挥了， _特别棒_ 。而且最后的奖品，我感觉你会不遗余力追求的。我确实喜欢看你不遗余力的样子。看着你翩翩起舞。抱歉，等一秒，你能帮我把这个拿走吗？”

Jim伸出舌头，露出一块嚼完的口香糖，他颈上的蛇随之抽动了一下。一只剧烈颤抖的手从侧边伸入视野，Sherlock从袖口看出那手是警卫的。那只手把口香糖从Jim的嘴中、从他粉红的舌尖摘了下来，然后又消失了。

“死定了，”John平平地说。“我好久没对抗恐怖分子了。现在我可真是期待起来了。”

Jim叹息着，来回扭了扭脖子。“好多了。抱歉，嘴里有口香糖的时候说话太不礼貌。我想什么呢。不管怎么。这会是最棒的游戏，我所构思过最精彩的游戏。我们从来没好好在一起玩过，在我杀掉Carl那小婊子的时候，也没人跟我提过你。可这回我们要一起玩了。你兴奋起来没有？是不是跃跃欲试了？”

Jim把腿收了回去，向前靠来，密谋一样勾了勾手指。镜头听话地拉近了。近距离观察，毒蛇的尖牙在苹果周围分泌着唾液，毒液满溢。Jim的嘴唇愉悦地动了动。“我会给你案子让你破。你就爱这个，是不是甜心，自从Carl和泳池以来？我不希望那成为我们唯一一次交心。很快你就会接到第一个电话了。会牵扯到几个人质的。啊哦。我是不是忘了说了？抱歉。 **轰！** 所以，如果你不能为我解决这些谜团，就会有人死掉。这样，对他们来讲，不得不说挺遗憾的。不过除此之外，如果你 _确实_ 赢了，我会给你一个奖品。”

Jim夸张地咳了一声，站起来，把脸靠向镜头，于是他的脸大得可怖。他的声音降作开心的低语。“如果你赢了，我就把你折磨至死。惊喜吧！也不算吧。”

Mycroft张大鼻孔愤怒地喷了口气。

Jim伸出指甲修剪整齐的手指，对着镜头敲打了几次。“如果你赢不了，我就先把你的新宠物折磨至死。你可以看着。好吧。我说的是‘ _可以_ ’。你 _必须要_ 看。所以John Watson最好祈祷你状态良好，宝贝。你背着我出轨，我可不会轻易放过。祝你好运，小天使！加油！”

屏幕转黑，然后不动了，视频结束了。

Sherlock把电脑合上，非常小心地把它放了下来。

Mycroft清了清嗓子。

John，当Sherlock望向他，他发现John面对威胁不为所动。John只是扬起了眉毛，好像一切不出所料，而且事实上还比想象中要乏味一些。Sherlock胸中燃起熊熊怒火，因为这个人，这个出类拔萃的人竟陷入了危险之中，只因为他帮助了Sherlock而Sherlock无法放他走。可事到如今让John离开显然无法保证他的安全。如果Sherlock在Friesland号那里没变成那么一个 _操蛋的白痴_ ，这种事可能就不会发生。可现在对他们来讲太迟了。

不，不算完全正确。对Sherlock来说太迟了。

可也许，如果他足够聪明，对John来说还不算太迟。

Sherlock经历到一种奇怪的感受，他在脑内只能借助比喻解释清楚，就像是一瞬之间，已经完工但之前没有接通电网的建筑工地变成了完全供电的摩天大厦。只能这么说，他被接通了。Sherlock现在活了过来，接入了网络。他也许对虐待接受不良，可游戏？一场他只能假定受人操纵的游戏？一场以John Watson的生存为目标的游戏？Sherlock Holmes就是为此构建，为此而生。

Jim Moriarty是个变态的魔鬼，但他也完完全全说对了。Sherlock热爱难题。案件。而解决危机四伏的案件是他的看家本领。从现在开始直到游戏结束的每一秒，他都会大放异彩。而John就在他身边见证着。Sherlock容光焕发，他有了动机，感觉命运已然尘埃落定并且步入正轨，不可能会是其他的样子，虽说充满痛苦，这就是他赖以生存的原因。

“我会赢的，”他对John说。

John勉强地笑了笑。“不管发生什么，我们都会一起奋战。而且我不会让他碰你。相信我的话吧。”

“你不会跟一个疯子斗智的，Sherlock，”Mycroft谴责道。“忘了那条短信，忘了那张照片。我们会把你藏起来，把医生藏起来。我们会让你们两个都销声匿迹，同时我会派遣英格兰所有精英特工追捕James Moriarty，我会确保你们两个都——”

“如果你都没法把 _他_ 关在监狱里，你怎么会想着能把 _我_ 关在监狱里还不让他进来？”Sherlock不屑一顾。

Mycroft的嘴角拉了下去，Sherlock怀疑他神情中的厌恶大部分是指向自身的。并没有他想的那样令人满足。Sherlock意识到，Mycroft跟自己一样不喜欢被人击败。即使抛去骄傲的因素，Mycroft的关心充满占有欲、无孔不入、处处干预、确凿无疑——他一定以为他采取的措施天衣无缝。发现自己错了一定令他不快。

Sherlock的手机贴着浴缸的陶瓷响了起来，刺耳得荒唐。他诧异地向下瞧了一眼。

**未知号码**

响了几声之后，Sherlock麻木地伸出手去。他清清楚楚，从这一刻，他的生命开始走向终结。可这一刻终于到来了。他能够运作。他会为了John维持运转，他的一生会拥有某种意义。不会一切归于徒劳。

“喂？”他非常轻柔地说，接了电话。

*

来电者是女性，惊恐地哭泣着。 _你好，帅哥，_ 她说，Sherlock很清楚跟他说话的究竟是谁，在他深入骨髓的厌恶之中感受得到是谁。那女人身上绑着许多爆炸物，这一点在简短的对话中愈发明显， _给你十二小时解决我的谜团，Sherlock，否则我就要捣蛋了，_ 之后Sherlock手忙脚乱地爬起来从浴室进了卧室，扔开浴袍找起衣服。

“给Lestrade发短信说我要在苏格兰场跟他碰头，”他朝身后的John叫道，John跟了过来，而Mycroft在打电话。Sherlock只能猜测，Mycroft相信重新抓获Moriarty才是问题的解决方案，所以虚情假意地责骂起了某个没能足够迅速追捕他的人。不是这个道理，Sherlock是知道的。Jim有太久的时间可以策划，而且他的动机太强烈了。

“好，”John说。他迅速抽出手机。“什么时候？”

“现在。此时此刻。我们只有十二小时。还有，问他John Hector McFarlene在哪里等待审判。”

“谁？”

“纵火犯。再告诉他如果可能，我们需要追踪我刚刚接到的电话，还有一支拆弹小队，还有——”

“先慢着。”

“你发了吗？完事了吗？”

“追踪……电话……拆弹……小队……我操，说真的吗，Sherlock？好了。发出去了。”

“帮我做件事？”

“听候差遣。”

Sherlock套上一件衬衫，手指飞也似地系着扣子。“上网查一下关于McFarlene案件所有见报的信息。是在三个月前。像是纵火和McFarlene那个名字这样的关键词应该很快就会起效。我想受害者的名字是Jonas什么的。顺便再冲我哥哥的肥肚子揍上一拳。”

“诱人的提议。嘿。Sherlock。Sherlock，先到这来。”

Sherlock照做了，路上扣好了裤子，之后开始忙袖口。他走向John站着的地方，John看上去异常冷静，饱经沧桑的双眼却显得紧张。问起拆弹小队的时候他焦虑地伸手理了理脑后的头发，凌乱而完美，正如有关John的一切，Sherlock想到现在他完全可以伸出手去为他把头发抚平，中间停顿片刻，指间温柔地蹭着金色的发绺。于是他这么做了。John叹了口气，靠向他的手。

“说起你的哥哥，”他警惕地瞥了一眼关着的门。

“真要说吗？”Sherlock问，把John拉近。

John的额头轻轻地碰上Sherlock的胸口正中。他保持不动，仅仅是呼吸着，几秒的时间是那么漫长。

“怎么了？我是说，除了冷酷无情的杀手和定时炸弹以外又怎么了？”

John手捧住Sherlock的腰，抬头看他。他的角膜边缘略微带着光泽。“所以。你哥哥……如果他说我在占你便宜，如果他哪怕就对了一点点，那么。天啊。我真是。永远不能原谅自己。”

Sherlock专断地搂住小个子男人，愤怒而意图安慰他。John的头钻到Sherlock下巴底下，靠着他稍微松懈了些。“Mycroft是个痴心妄想又多管闲事的外事人员。我今早跟你说什么来着？”

“呃。很多事，”John对着Sherlock的脖子说。“包括我们没有上床。但我们上了。”

“我说了我想看你能产生的每一种情绪、每一种表情，以及你感情上、精神上以及肉体上能力所及的全部范围，由黑到白，由虚无到无穷，然后再加入不同变量重新记录，探索无数排列组合和引入崭新因素的顺序对你反应的影响。”

“哦。是的，你说了。一字不差，我想。这话……非常讨人欢喜。”

“唔，这是真的，”Sherlock悄声在John耳畔说道。“你担心你是把我当成了某种活体性爱娃娃利用，而我所求的一切是了解你，研究你，尽我一切可能深入你。我是成年人，远非处子，我会武术，我是技艺上乘的拳击手，你并没有强迫我做任何不是出于我自己意愿的事，我之前跟人在一起也从未像跟你一起时在乎过他们的快感。我想要在你身边的欲望难道不与其他人的一样实在吗？仅仅因为我的身体运作机制与你不同，你就觉得我的大脑无法理解两厢情愿的性爱是何概念吗？说实话这是在羞辱我。我或许是个怪胎，这也有可能着实让我担心了不少，但那是因为我担忧你在知道我的缺陷之后会怎么看待我。”

“你，”John一字一句地说，攥紧了Sherlock背后的衬衫，“没有缺陷。你他妈就是个奇迹。”

“那好吧，你是在问些什么？难道勃起是理性思维的先决条件吗？在你看来我头脑迟钝吗？”

John大笑起来。“你的头脑……没问题。是我见过最出色的。好吧。吗啡 _没帮上什么_ 。但你是对的。对不起。我真的……保证不出错，这对我意义重大。我本意没想暗示你无能。”

Sherlock的指尖在John的后背来回游走，低沉地说，“补偿我？”

“好啊，”John回答，当Sherlock的指甲碰到他背脊底部微微发出嘶声。“好啊，这样可以接受。补偿你。好的。我确信现在我们需要的不只是个简单的道歉。我能为你做些什么？”

“你，”Sherlock鼻子贴着John的头发，嘴唇在他耳轮边若即若离，“要跟我一起阻止爆炸，然后找到距离最近的私密场所，看着我跪在你面前解开你的裤子，把你的内裤褪到大腿，张嘴吮吸你的阴茎，直到我摸清你喜欢怎么来，直到你恳请我、哀求我快些解决你，然后你要看着我不断直直盯着你，只有你，同时射在我的喉咙里。因为这就是我想要的。”

“好，”John轻喘道，嗤笑起来。“啊。你真要这样？”

“是的。”

“你很确定。”

“是的。”

“呃。你不用的。但是。不，我们已经说好了，哦上帝啊，好的， _好的_ ，我会操你的脸，你那该死的俊美的脸，随你怎么喜欢。”

“好极了，”Sherlock愉快地说，在John的太阳穴印下一吻然后与他分开。“现在，别再让我分心了。在你满脑性爱的同时，有个女人还在某个地方身上连着炸弹。让我们去揭开不幸的John Hector McFarlene的秘密吧。”


	2. 第13章

“Jonas Oldacre不是我杀的。”John McFarlane疲倦地反驳，眼神因绝望而呆滞。“在他来到我的办公室要我替他改遗嘱之前我根本就不认识他。他原来是我妈的一个老情人，从前的时候。但我真不是凶手。”

“你不是才见鬼呢。凶器上全是你的指纹。他被人用锤子活活儿砸死。这世界是怎么了，我真不明白。”Anderson嗤之以鼻。

“有证据表明反向进化是存在的，最无脑的样本还被招进苏格兰场来了，”Sherlock道，“请问我们能不能按正确的顺序讨论？”

Sherlock、John、Lestrade，还有Lestrade手下讨人嫌的负责这个案子的法医Anderson团座在伦敦南部一间照着荧光的米色房间里，McFarlane被关在这儿。Lestrade和John面前各放着一杯塑料杯盛着的蹩脚咖啡。谋杀嫌疑犯亚麻色头发，有些疲倦而消极的颓废帅气，双手微微发颤。他嘴上有些缺陷让Sherlock怀疑他会不会自己系鞋带，更别说谋杀一个几近陌生的人了。他本是个股票交易行业的律师，却突然毫无预兆地被死者要求起草一份指定他自己——McFarlane——作为Oldacre家财富唯一受益人的遗嘱，而这些财富是建筑业刚开始兴盛时他挣得的。那还是在Oldacre还爱着McFarlane的妈妈时。这一切都让Sherlock感兴趣极了，也让他很感激。

Jim Moriarty，施展了这么多年的粗糙折磨，终于不再无趣了。他引人入胜。

侦探在获准进入警局见到McFarlane、找到Lestrade、叫来防爆小组、跟上案子进度时药劲儿已经过去了，他对此很是感激。他下过决心工作的时候不能嗨着，不仅是因为Lestrade发现了就会大发雷霆（Lestrade像大多数警察一样对药物滥用容忍度很低），也是因为，遇到新的重要问题时，Sherlock的大脑火花四溅，就像那种里面通了电的玻璃球，你把手指贴上去就会朝你的指尖射出一道蓝色电弧。嗑药实在很不必要。Sherlock现在差不多是在发光了。

“Oldacre委托你修改遗嘱，声称他没有其他亲属或亲近关系，还一直对你母亲保有感情，”Sherlock道，“接着他邀请你去他在诺伍德的建筑公司，好能给你介绍你到底是要继承怎样的事业。”

“嫌疑人当晚九点自行来到Oldacre城市建筑中心，”Lestrade确认道，“Oldacre带McFarlane参观了一圈儿，接着打开办公室的保险箱，看了一些文件。保险箱里还有几百镑现金。”

“McFarlane就为这几百镑和继承权杀了他。这简直是浪费时间。”Anderson埋怨道。

Lestrade双臂交叉站在那儿，显出十分有判断力的样子。他有些孩子气的脸上是Sherlock从未见过的庄重，不是得知自己的案子被搞得一团糟时才有的。之前就有了。他看起来……看起来很焦虑。疲软。Lestrade从没这样担忧过，还总是将目光投向Sherlock。他现在又在瞥他。简直像是在担心……不。不可能。

那个身上绑着炸弹的人，当然了，Sherlock得出结论，他在担心死亡和破坏。  
“再来一个人可能也会跟我犯同样的错误，似乎这是症结所在，”Lestrade叹气道，“Sherlock得解决这个案子，要不就会有个女人死掉。我不能说这是浪费时间，Anderson。”

“这案子已经解决了！”

“对，白痴版本的解决方案，”Sherlock冷冰冰地说，“要不然我也不用在这儿了，还是需要我再解释一遍Moriarty跟这个案子有关？我们已经说过了。你是聋了还是脑子不好？”

“我真得在这儿忍受一个心理变态的怪胎的侮辱吗？”Anderson怒道，尖脸开始发紫。

“我不是变态。”Sherlock打断他。

“那就证明啊。”

Sherlock没法证明，而这太伤人了。在这场跟一个幼稚的男人进行的一场幼稚的对话里面对这样一个幼稚的嘲讽，从前没被严苛势利的父亲带去精神病院检测他到底是心理变态还是双相障碍还是边缘型人格障碍或是仅仅是容易上瘾的无性恋天才，竟然这样烧灼疼痛，在John温柔的面容和开始愤怒皱起的双眼跟前，就像胸口塞了一块石头一样叫人疼痛。于是他换上最傲慢的目光，希望把Anderson瞪死在当场。Anderson讨人厌地咯咯笑着。

“喏，我见过的变态都有这种表情。”

“我或许会想现在就杀了你，但那也只是人见到蟑螂的自然反应，”Sherlock嘶嘶道，“我不是变态。”

“我注意到你没否定你不是个怪胎。”

“嘿，注意你的语气，”John粗声断喝，怒击双掌，“还有你说的话。你知道，注意你说了什么。从今以后一切注意，他是个好人。”

“你又在这儿生什么气？”法医冷笑道。

“不知道。我的一个爱好吧，生气什么的。你会想要留点儿神的。我还喜欢跟把我惹毛的人好好谈谈。所以也注意注意那个吧。”

“Sherlock，你不能通过欺负他让他听你的。Anderson，闭嘴，你让我头疼。”Lestrade叹了口气。

“McFarlane为什么在只要耐心等待就能继承财产的情况下杀害他的捐赠人？”John若有所思地问。

嫌疑犯的脸有些斑驳的粉红。McFarlane张了张嘴，但什么都没说出来。

“他欠债欠急眼了，”Anderson大咧咧地说，走到咖啡壶旁倒了杯咖啡，“律师们和他们出的好极了的股票买卖的点子。经典啊。”

“那也不意味着我就要掐死什么人啊，”McFarlane大叫道，“他把那锤子扔给我我接住了，他还说那是砸下他第一栋大楼的第一颗钉子的锤子，那就是为什么我的指纹会在上面，我没有——”

“Oldacre控股的公司后来都怎么样了？”Sherlock问。

“不如预期，”Lestrade承认道，向后倚着墙。“我们一两个星期前发现他把绝大部分财产转移到慈善机构去了。”

“最近吗？”

“是的。转给了一个叫柯尼利斯集团的非盈利基金会。他可能想让McFarlane继承，但显然也没想让他继承那么大一笔财产。也说得通，我猜，既然他们并不了解对方的话。”

“为什么是现在？”Sherlock在双唇前将十指搭成尖塔，闭上双眼。“Oldacre才五十八岁。为什么要重新拟一份遗嘱，还捐一大笔钱给慈善机构，就跟他是个老人了似的？”

“可能是得了什么绝症又没告诉人，”Lestrade随意道，“人们总是这样做。解决过去的遗留问题，帮所爱的人一把。要是他只能想起前任情人的儿子来继承财产，那就说明他是很孤独的那种类型。或者他是想补偿那位妈妈吧。”

“为什么？”

“多愁善感吧，我猜。”

“不，”Sherlock摇头，“不，人们才不会几乎散尽家财再把剩下的给前任情人的后代。”

“唔，这位老兄就这样做了。”

Sherlock沉默着，双眼仍然轻轻闭上。他现在正在思维宫殿的花园里，死寂的花园里没有花朵和绿植，只有他从小解决过的案子里的尸体静静地成排躺在柔软的草坪上，尸体间有小路，只待Sherlock需要时走过它们。数十个死去的男女，如牵牛花藤一般排列着。

“尸体在Oldacre城市建筑中心的木材堆中被发现，在化学物中浸泡消解，烧得焦糊，无法通过DNA检测辨明死者是谁。你是通过牙科记录确认死者身份的？”Sherlock睁开眼睛看向Anderson，他又坐在桌子的另一头，面前的咖啡冒着热气。

“不是。”Anderson承认道。

“抱歉？”Sherlock拉长语气。

“我说不是。”

“你是懒呢，还是忘了该怎么做？”

“我说了被锤子砸死，你这疯子，”Anderson呛回去，“下巴和牙齿都砸成碎片了。验尸官说了，牙齿根本派不上用场。”

哦，Sherlock想，小小喷出一口气。

其余的人微微瞪大了眼睛盯着他。Sherlock不知现在自己脸上是什么表情，但他知道自己对于这个消息欢欣不已。

聪明。

真是特别，特别聪明。

为人们解决问题，Jim说。亲爱的Jim，你能不能帮我逃离这一切。亲爱的Jim，还有一个要求，能不能顺便报复那个曾经为了另一个男人抛弃了我的女人。

亲爱的Jim，助我飞翔吧。

真不赖。

“你决不是一时突发奇想就认定了Oldacre的身份。”Sherlock沉思道。他谜一般地微笑着，这总能激怒Anderson，也总令人满足。Anderson果然对他怒目而视。“是什么？”

“他的戒指完好无损，他一直戴着。钛金的。他也穿着他那双前头包铁的靴子，虽然已经严重变形了，却也还是能给我们提供线索。”

“你，”Sherlock吟诗一般地说着，难过地摇着头站起身来，“却一点儿线索也没有。”

“Sherlock？”John问道，带着好奇。

“那个人是无辜的。”Sherlock伸出纤长的手指指向情绪低沉的John Hector McFarlane。年轻的律师立刻充满希望地抬起金色的脑袋。“McFarlane为什么要在用锤子砸死一个人后又凶残地砸碎他的牙齿和下巴？那样会有血的。很多血。还费工夫。很费功夫。对一个陌生人做这一切？”

“那也不能证明——”Anderson试图插话。

“闭上嘴，要是有能力的话就学着，但我十分怀疑你有没有这方面的能力。McFarlane此前从未参观过Oldacre城市建筑中心。向你保证，他或许会发现一个便于藏尸的木材堆，但找到专门用来消解尸体的化学用品？你觉得他就那么进入一个陌生的环境，杀了一个人，不慌不忙地砸碎他的脸，一点儿也不担心有人会发现他，这一切还都正好发生在适宜纵火的材料附近？McFarlane的罪名在被犯罪大师构陷，也不精通金融。但他绝不是杀人凶手。”

“那你有什么想法，Sherlock？”Lestrade半是微笑地鼓励道，双手叉腰。“我们要找的是另一个凶手？”

“正确。”

“大概是谁呢？”

“Jonas Oldacre。”

Anderson嫌恶地撇嘴。“你觉得这是自杀，要么是因为绝症，要么是用锤子砸死自己，再把自己的尸体拖到一堆木头上点着？”

“不。只有你才会想出这种荒谬的想法。”John站起身，Sherlock竖起大衣领子。侦探走到门前，将门大开。

“Anderson，把McFarlane带回号子里去。Sherlock，我们这是要去哪儿？”Lestrade问。

“苏格兰场。去找到那个诺伍德建筑师。”Sherlock说着走了出去。

 

花了好几个小时。

时间流逝，距炸弹爆炸的时间越来越短；这几个小时里他们像赛马般汗流浃背，一个小时一个小时又一个小时累加起来，就如Sherlock在John的推荐下读的爱伦·坡的小说里那个困在四面墙内必死无疑的男人。*  
_*译者注：怀疑这里说的是《一桶蒙特亚白葡萄酒》 The Cask of Amontillado：筵席上男人将喝醉酒的死对头哄骗至地窖并砌墙封存的故事。_

技术人员很快发现了Oldacre离开建筑公司的监控录像，上面的时间表明起火时他还活着。Sherlock现在肯定了，Jim Moriarty为Oldacre提供了一具尸体，随后这具尸体被弄得无法辨认身份，又被扮成建筑公司老板。这之后Oldacre的钱就会几乎全部转入那个名叫柯尼利斯集团的假慈善机构，Sherlock有理由认为现在这笔钱已经被全部转入另外一个账户了，但他们还在等银行确认。

拿到新身份后Oldacre立刻就可以消失。无影无踪，带着他的财产，虽然其中一部分要交给Moriarty。而John McFarlane却要承担无人犯下的罪行带来的惩罚。  
“真是高雅。”Sherlock喃喃。  
“抱歉？”John道。  
Sherlock和John并排坐在一台电脑前，他们周围是着急奔忙的苏格兰场的警官们，寻遍航空记录、监控视频和他们能想到的一切证据。侦探飞快敲击着键盘，搜寻着相关的社交媒介。Jonas Oldacre有脸书账号，但没有推特，有趣的是，他死前几周略略提到过摩洛哥——说从没见过，想去看看。警察们于是开始查Oldacre“死亡”时分从伦敦去往卡萨布兰卡的航班，而Sherlock则继续挖掘线索。  
同时，Sherlock的大脑像一根荧光棒，从天空和周围空气的静电中吸取能量。他好多年都没有为哪个案子这样惊叹了。  
“这个栽赃，”Sherlock答道，“真是高雅。集复仇和逃脱于一体。Moriarty真是精于此道。”  
John没有回答，Sherlock瞥了他一眼。John的嘴唇皱成奇怪的形状，Sherlock分门别类记入目录，同时试图搞明白是什么让他的同时的精神陷入紧张。

“不好吗？”他终于问，将注意力转回屏幕。  
“有点不太好，”John承认道，“我是说，那个疯狂的混蛋或许想让你觉得这是一个游戏，但我们都知道这只不过又是一个搅乱你思维的手段。何况有真实的人在这个案子里受到了伤害。”  
“那也没让这个案子低俗多少，”Sherlock喃喃，“起码不无聊。也没人受到多严重的伤害。”  
“那具无法确认身份的尸体呢？”  
“它又怎么了？”Sherlock拉下Oldacre的活动时间线，只扫一眼就把信息全记入脑中。  
“Sherlock，基督啊，他们可能是谋杀了什么人。一个别的什么人，我是说。不论是谁在那堆木头里，他死了。”  
“千真万确，但毫不相关。我给Mycroft发了短信。盗墓者似乎很想把锯下来的脑袋寄给我——盗墓的把戏演了一遍又一遍，似乎就想给我寄割下来的脑袋。尸体是死在McFarlane被陷害三天前的广告总监。心脏病。离异，有两个孩子，偷税。Mycroft说犯罪分子们甚至都没费心掩饰他们在葬礼才结束时就偷了尸体，留下一个空棺材和地上的大洞，就像他们对Carl Powers做的那样。我本想找出这其中的关联。”  
“好吧，”John低头叹气，“比我预想的要好。但你不应该……我很高兴一切正常，在那之后——比今早要好，不管怎么说。一切都会好起来的。但你这样享受这个案子，我有点担心。我是说，这个案子太恶心了。就是……太有针对性。Oldacre想毁了McFarlane的生活，顺便也毁了他母亲的。”  
“快意复仇，独一无二。”Sherlock心不在焉地承认道，扫视着屏幕。  
John沉默了一会儿，又叹了口气。“他过后还有可能让她知道他是幕后黑手。让她更糟心。恶心。怪不得Moriarty接了这个工作，正合他意。看别人受苦。”  
Sherlock停了下来。一动不动长达整四秒钟。接着他转向John，握住他的肩膀。John瞪大了深蓝的双眼。  
“John Watson，你无与伦比，你精彩绝伦，对啊，谢谢你，谢谢你，哦你太完美了。”  
“什么——哪儿就——”  
“Lestrade！快！”Sherlock吼道，一路推挤惊吓不已的警探和技术人员，冲到走廊上正和Sally Donovan说话的Lestrade身边。  
“怎么了，Sherlock？”Lestrade问，打断了说话的Sally。她皱起眉头，却没再说话。  
“McFarlane母亲的房子。被监视了，或许好几个房间都是如此。视频，音频。去搜。仔细搜。最近应该有过整修——电视信号不好，无线网连不上之类的。找到监视器，就会发现它们连回Oldacre处。他想亲眼看着她受惩罚，你还不明白吗？这是最黑暗的痴迷。他想看着McFarlane太太因失去儿子而崩溃。找到那些视频的去处，找我哥哥的技术人员帮忙，要是能快点儿的话。向你保证你能找到Oldacre。”  
Lestrade的脸明亮起来。“动起来伙计们，你们听见他说什么了。”他大声道，他们便又跑动起来，出了苏格兰场，跑进警车，John就跟在他后面，迈着笔直而稳定的步伐奔跑，无须手杖的帮助。John就那么被包围在侦探的影子里，尽管Sherlock没有回头，看不见他。  
John。  
即便Sherlock表现得像个怪胎也不允许Anderson叫他怪胎的John，对人性的洞察给了他们急需的线索的John。  
深陷危险的John。  
John。  
Sherlock咽下喉咙里的堵塞，领头钻进警车里，头上警笛鸣起。

“刚才真是无与伦比。”John上气不接下气地说。  
他们追到了希斯罗机场附近的一家酒店。Oldacre一开始并未现身，但他们没用搜捕令就吓住了酒店员工，等待了整二十七分钟，他便携着一盒三明治和三本色情杂志回来了。Oldacre干瘪瘦长，长着一张可憎的脸——狡猾，恶毒，邪恶，浅灰色的眼睛滴溜溜地转，睫毛还是白色的。Sherlock见到他便从心里嫌恶。  
之后又是许多烦扰。抓捕，Oldacre涕泪横流地抗议说这不过是个玩笑，Sherlock又和John冲进酒店办公室，占用了人家的电脑，登上演绎法网站，发布了Oldacre因假造自己的死亡而被逮捕的消息。

 

之后，尽管Sherlock已经试了三回，却无论如何也删除不掉，这之后他的手机立刻响了起来，另一头是人质的声音的情景。  
干得好，你，她抽泣着，说。  
Sherlock盯着自己那杯纯威士忌。他同John坐在酒店昏暗的酒吧里，手里捧着不可或缺的饮料，一场足球比赛在他们头顶无声地播放，他们趁此机会恢复。才和Lestrade跟他的团队分别不久的侦探感觉胜利而飘飘然，也有点恶心。因为那一刻深入他的神经，还持续了一会儿。他成功解除了炸弹，但几乎是到了最后一刻。之后他又听了被Jim Moriarty摧残的受害者疯狂而恐惧的哭泣。  
来抓我呀，她抽着气。  
太可怕了。  
John，就坐在他左边，看着比赛却在想着Sherlock，Sherlock知道。他小口喝着自己那杯烈酒。医生一直说着真是难以置信这样的话，却无关阻碍或目标。  
Sherlock一口喝尽了剩下的酒。  
你在哪？告诉我们你在哪，Sherlock说着，似是冷静。  
但他并不冷静。跟冷静都不沾边。她听起来吓得半死。她听起来正将是Sherlock与Jim在一起时的样子，经过两三年的——  
“你还好吧，伙计？”John问，扫了一眼他空掉的杯子。“想再来一杯吗？”  
Sherlock站起身，往大理石吧台上扔了二十镑，拉了拉John的袖子。“来。”  
“什么，现在？”  
“现在。”  
John放下自己的威士忌，跟了上来。  
五分钟后，他们回到了Oldacre在三楼的房间。现在房间里漆黑一片。通往阳台的推拉门还开着，就像之前一样。Sherlock关上了它。他合上那两片廉价的褐红色窗帘，打开了床头灯。那位诺伍德建筑师用来监视McFarlane夫人的笔电当场就被封存了，但Oldacre的洗漱用品还在卫生间，三明治还放在桌子上，衣服还挂在衣橱里。一个可憎的人的可憎生活轨迹。此刻Sherlock却无暇一顾。John还在狭小的门厅里，朝着走廊的那扇门慢慢回碰锁上了。  
“你为什么还保留着Oldacre的门卡？”他好奇道，“他们逮捕他的时候他留在桌上的。”  
“感情用事。”  
“你是要……再收集些证据？我还以为我们——”  
Sherlock一个流畅的动作便将John转了个圈，举起他的手抵在墙上，两人手指紧扣。  
“我……哦，”Sherlock低头亲吻John的后颈，他吸了口气。“这种类型的感情用事。好吧。”  
John那里尝起来像是柠檬，像是伦敦的雨，像是烘烤得极好的派既甜又咸的酥皮，像是沙漠的风，Sherlock用双唇吻遍John的后颈时辨认牢记。他用上了舌头，探索着，John的呼吸加快了。接着Sherlock将John极易折断的颈椎衔在齿间，轻轻咬着，接着又是连绵的亲吻，John低低笑着。  
“这主意太糟了。”  
“不对，”Sherlock咕噜道，“这是个非常棒的主意。”  
“我们可以回家——”  
“无聊。”  
“要是Lestrade回来——”  
“他不会的。闭嘴。”  
Sherlock稍稍后退，松开手指，将John那件浅绿色的外套脱了下来。外套落在了铺着劣质地毯的地板上。接下来是一件长袖棉衬衫，他也将它脱掉了，而John仍然面对着墙。接着Sherlock甩掉那件贝达弗大衣，回到先前未竞的事业上，不过这回一只胳膊圈着John赤裸的腰，另一只手向上抚过John温暖而脆弱易碎的肋骨。John的整个前臂击在贴了墙纸的墙上，顶着乱发的脑袋抵在上面，完美的鼻子里哼哼着十分惬意的声响。  
“永远也别停下来。”John叹气道。  
“永远？”  
“呃。即便不是数十年的话，你也获得了数年的许可。”  
“我想告诉你些事，”Sherlock抵着John肩头的雀斑喃喃，用指尖坚定地抚着小个子男人的身侧。  
“怎么了？”  
“因为你不想让Anderson叫我怪胎……”  
“呃，我们现在别讨论那个混蛋行不行？”  
“……尽管从技术上说他是对的。那样很……好。你很好。”  
“你要是觉得怪胎就意味着一块巨大的钻石或是稀有的山地雄狮的话，好吧，”John充满占有欲地低声咆哮，举起一只手向后梳理Sherlock的卷发，“但你要是觉得这个词指代的是象人，我会扇你一巴掌。”  
“也因为你帮助解决了这个案子，”Sherlock加了一句。他的呼吸艰难起来。为什么？为什么，他只是亲吻着John的后背，只是用他敏感的嘴唇吻过疤痕上突起的皮肤，就觉得胸膛紧绷得厉害？他为什么觉得自己就像那个哭泣的女人，发抖，脆弱，随时都会爆炸？“那也棒极了，警告他会受苦的话，棒极了。所以我想告诉你。”  
“那就告诉我。”  
“我现在就在告诉你。你在听吗？”  
“是的，”John喘息着。他的声音依然温柔抚慰，像一缕夏天的清风。“是的，我现在听得可认真了。”  
“很好，因为我正在告诉你，我现在就在告诉你，你得好好听我说。”Sherlock重复着，不能自己。  
他品尝着John的肩膀，胡乱伸手向前解开John的裤子扣和拉链。他将两根拇指塞进John的短裤，稍稍往前拉，又平滑地拉下去，将John的阴茎释放出来。他很为能触摸到更多的John而眩晕，于是向前拥挤，双掌上下摩挲着John结实的大腿，捧着他臀部的隆起揉搓着，嘴上轻柔地亲吻着他的脖子，双手向前覆盖了那位士兵的髋骨，接着往下伸向他的盆骨。  
“好，嗯，那，啊，惹人性起。”John喘息道。  
“你在听吗？”Sherlock追问，愈发急迫绝望。  
“是的，我保证，我发誓在听。”  
Sherlock温柔地将John转了个身，现在他是后背抵着墙了，身体因为衣服堆在大腿的限制而轻轻摇摆。Sherlock嘭地跪在地上。他听见John惊讶地小小吸了一口气，但那也是无意识的。他告诉过John会发生这种事了。或许他忘了。  
Sherlock挤进John的膝盖中间。他现在视线大概正与John的勃起等高，他的勃起散发出麝香味道，严重充血，随心跳勃动，Sherlock好奇怎么会有人能在被爱的同时忍受性爱，那可太糟了，怎么会有人能同时包含这么多的感情，在同一时空下作为他们全心爱慕的对象的对象渴望高潮？那将会是核聚变中原子的碰撞，会是两辆全速行进的赛车的碰撞，会可怕无比。会将他完全了结。Sherlock用鼻子抵着那团柔软的毛发，深深吸了一口气。  
“哦上帝呀，”John吸气道，“你，啊，真要做这个。基督。Sherlock，能不能请你脱掉衬衫？”  
Sherlock将细密的亲吻印上John的大腿，笨拙地解扣子。他的双手在颤抖。  
为什么你的双手在颤抖，你已经顺利这样做过许多次了，你这荒谬的人，他会觉得你是害怕了而阻止你，但你不是害怕，也不是怕他，更不是怕给他想要的东西，即使他永远也不会告诉你他想要，也不是怕更好地了解他或是将他纳入你体内，你只是担心胸膛里的勃动真会撕碎你的心。  
他费力脱下了衬衫，将它与地板上其他几件堆在一起的衣服扔到一起，迫使自己深呼吸。吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气，像个正常人那样。理智的人。就像喜欢与自己中意的人做这种事的人一样。这种事情每天都在发生，伦敦遍地皆是，发生在蠢人们之间。好人。技术上来说没有差别。  
他举手捧住John大腿与臀部连接的地方，嘴唇沿John髋骨到盆骨的坚硬曲线一路掠过去。John再次用双手十分轻柔地梳理他的头发。  
“你是不是要说些蠢得叫人无法忍受的话比如你真想这样做吗之类的？”  
因为你要是说了，我觉得此刻这句话应该就能了结我。  
“不。”John道，Sherlock听到在那无尽爱慕的顶端，一个微笑静静绽开。  
感谢上帝，Sherlock想，呼出了先前憋着的一口气。“你是不是在想着愚蠢的念头或是差不多的话？”  
“没有。”John的指甲轻轻刮擦着Sherlock的头皮。“我在想着你是我见过的最美丽的事物。”  
Sherlock紧紧闭上双眼，将脸埋在John平滑的大腿上，试图强行停下这颤抖。John是怎么觉得那句话是真的他完全不懂，但这太多了，他现在没有兴奋，以后也永远不会为这种事兴奋，但这已经够有毁灭性的了，这太——  
“嘿，嘿，Sherlock。宝贝，看着我。你很想要什么东西并不意味着你不能改变你的——哦，操。”  
Sherlock才将John老二的前头含在唇间，右手轻轻环着这根火热，引导着，抚摸着，想着这太完美了他太完美了和我不该拥有这个，十分努力不要当场中风。他轻轻吸吮着向后退开，又回来含住前头，品尝带着咸味的潮湿，舌头轻拍着John体内产生的细胞，他是如此爱他，这份爱意可能会要了他的性命。一旦他吞下它们，它们便会在Sherlock体内产生新的细胞，John从此以后就不止是他的一个部分了。Sherlock更往前倾，将那紧致火热的皮肤贴在自己上颚，John剧烈地颤抖着。  
“哦操，太完美了，上帝啊，就这样，谢谢你。求你，就那样。耶稣啊，Sherlock。哦我的上帝啊。”  
刚才短暂的紧张中，Sherlock没敢冒险往上看。现在他朝上看着，翻着眼睛看John部分隐藏在阴影里的脸。John也在看着，脸上的表情全是温柔，Sherlock呼出一个被噎住的小小呻吟。  
“你的嘴。上帝啊，Sherlock，你的嘴。你真……”John的一只手离开了Sherlock的头发，手指去描摹Sherlock的嘴唇包裹他老二的地方，虔诚地描画侦探上唇的弓形。他突然看起来很悲伤。Sherlock从未见他如此悲伤。  
“怎么了？”Sherlock撤回去，问。John的手指跟随着他的嘴唇，仿佛此刻若是失去两人间的联系就会毁了一切，Sherlock含住两根，舔着第一指节，牙齿轻轻刮擦那突起，John却以一种疼痛的敬畏仔细看着。  
“我不相信你，”John低声道，“我还是不能相信你。我试过了，相信我。但是。这一切都太他妈不真实了。我搬进来之前，每天早上都以为我只是梦见过你，直到检查过两遍手机才确信你是真的。有时在炸食店我独自在你床上醒来以为那是我的公寓，只是我的公寓，那天以前，我以为你只是我想象出来的，离群索居终于……让我发疯了。但我没有，是不是？你在这儿。”  
这个，Sherlock再次闭上眼时想，一阵颤抖自他体内向外散发，完全不可接受。振作起来，Sherlock Holmes。是性。只是性。  
不要慌张。  
性并不会使你慌张。  
但是高潮和情感，Sherlock明白过来。他本该知道的，本该自己推理出来的。高潮和情感都会使他无比慌张。  
他手上加紧了抓握，再次向前倾身，开始急切地摆动脑袋。John急迫地吸了一口气，叹息都显得奢华，喃喃着“上帝啊就这样，Sherlock，惊艳绝伦，操，你惊艳绝伦，求你”，Sherlock则将他吞得更深。他的手更往上举，坚定地捧住John的一边臀瓣，将他推得更深，赚得医生的一声咆哮。医生已经浑身无骨地沿着墙往下滑了。  
Sherlock吸得更久，舔着那道裂缝，手指紧握，不断撸弄，膜拜着眼前的男人，只想着，我爱你，你在听吗，你听到了吗，因为我真的是这样，我爱你，听我对你说我爱你。John的大腿开始颤抖，喘息变快时Sherlock才震惊地明白过来。  
他不想停下。  
他撤开时发出奇怪的声音，他之前都不知道自己还能发出这种声音。Sherlock亲吻着John的肚子，亲吻着他的大腿和腿间的皱褶，左手一直抚摸着John的皮肤，右手仍然环着他的老二，却不再施加那么大的压力。John插在他头发里的双手握紧了，充满爱意地揉捏，不是在催促他，只是抚摸，允许他推迟不可避免的高潮，Sherlock想起许多回被猛地拉住发卷，强迫自己不要破碎。在漫长的几分钟里他各处都吻了，又哪里都没吻，直到他能再次相对正常地呼吸。接着他再次含入John如今看起来疼痛的勃起，这次一路到底没有警告，John发出的声音仿佛他正在死去。  
“你真他妈的太棒了，”John呻吟道，“你他妈简直是个奇迹，你真是。太棒了，Sherlock。”  
“精于此道很重要。”Sherlock不假思索地认同，抬起头。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我越是精通，就能越快——”  
电光火石之间Sherlock阻止了自己那句说出来能毁了一切的话。  
——就能越快了结此事。  
“你就越想我再做一次。”他道，与John视线相交。  
这是实话，也是Sherlock能逃过的唯一原因。John大笑起来，手指抚摩Sherlock的左耳。  
“我永远也不会不想让你做这个，只要你喜欢，”他温柔地说，“随时随地，只要你想。”  
Sherlock几乎要因放松而崩溃。但那样不行，于是他换上最顽劣的微笑道，“在哪儿都行？这样明智吗？”  
“上帝啊Sherlock，我才不管明不明智。都行。好吗？火车站，公园，在银行排队的时候。都行。我对于你的问题的答案，只要是关于口活儿的，现在正式变成都行了。”  
有那么一会儿，Sherlock只是盯着John，而他用拇指抚着他的颧骨。但这一刻来得太快，Sherlock再也不能仰视John，不能再看他在上面对他微笑支持，面容辐射着喜爱和耐心。  
于是Sherlock再次将John含入口中，完全明白自己在掩藏，这次要结束他开始的事情。  
没花多久。一两分钟吧（时间估量不精确，你这是怎么了，可怕），深深含进去，坚定地抚摸John的双球（但我现在也不想结束，我永远也不想结束，在这种关头每一次都可能是最后一次），嘴唇开始感觉到愉悦的碰撞，喉咙也开始酸痛（他可以对我做他想做的一切，而我大概会为此感谢他，多荒谬啊）而John颤抖不停，高潮时用一只手捂住了一声尖细的叫喊，浓稠厚实，滚烫地跳动，就在Sherlock的喉咙里。侦探咽下了大部分。还有少量在嘴里，他又吞了下去。  
John双腿颤抖，Sherlock几秒钟后才察觉，他似乎将要滑倒。于是Sherlock蹒跚着站起来，双臂环住小个子医生，摇晃着走了几步，将两人带到门边整洁的单人床上，整个儿滚到了床垫上去。  
缓慢而安静地，John恢复了呼吸。接着他翻身调整两人的位置，平躺着把Sherlock拉过来半压在他身上，Sherlock甩了一条腿搭上了在John混乱的裤子，John将小小的亲吻密密种在他的眉毛上。  
没过多久John就明白过来有什么事不对劲。  
他不是唯一发抖的那个人。Sherlock本以为颤抖会随着性事的结束而消弭。但没有。他发着抖，似乎此处是数九隆冬，但房间内明明温度宜人。John注意到了。  
“Sherlock，怎么了？刚才真……我没有相应的词汇描述刚才的情形。我伤到你了吗？”  
Sherlock摇摇头。“没有。但我犯了一个极大的错误。”他低声道。  
他能感觉到John因恐惧而僵住，不不不不不，不是那样，于是Sherlock支起身子，悬在医生线条分明的脸上。  
“我刚才想告诉你，刚才想让你听见我，我需要你明白，但我想我说错了话。”Sherlock语无伦次。他现在完全没了条理，但或许John还是能明白，晦暗的双眼间紧皱的眉头也会消失。“我是说，那些我刚对你说的，我也是认真的，不是撒谎，上帝啊不是，但我刚才想告诉你……”  
Sherlock咬了一阵子嘴唇，又落下身子。他如羽毛般轻柔地亲吻John，亲吻他的两颊，眼帘和额头。他吻着他，似乎他就是此刻世上最珍贵的事物，因为这是真的。而John需要知道这一点。  
Sherlock撤开时，John的双眼异常明亮。  
“你听见了吗？”Sherlock低声问。“你在听吗？”  
“是的，”John嗓音沙哑地回道。他伸手把Sherlock的脑袋拉下来，无比甜蜜地亲吻Sherlock的双眼之间。“是的，我在听。我听见了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太美啦。  
> -“你听见了吗？你在听吗？”  
> -“是的，我在听。我听见了。”
> 
>  
> 
> ……太苦了终于发上来了……QAQ


	3. 第14章

等他们回到贝克街，Sherlock感觉自己像是一根被狠狠拨动的走了调的琴钢丝。

在出租车上，他拿着手机坐在John身旁，尽管手机并没有震动过，他还是隔几分钟便瞧一眼屏幕，怕有突如其来的噩耗。他焦躁不安，拒绝时时瞥向John，只得直直盯着窗外，借余光一直看着John。自玻璃映射的光影恶灵一般舞动在John沉思的面孔上。

这古怪地令人不悦。

John全程默然不语，像是野物半缩回了坚硬的壳。他一开始陷入沉默是在Oldcare房间里那次接触大概十分钟之后，在他们稍事休息、扣好衬衫并安静地离开酒店之后。Sherlock不是特别清楚症结何在，他想要戳动这沉默，如同用舌头舔弄疼痛的牙龈，直到他明白它的意义。这沉默使他忧心忡忡，而除非处于极度狂躁的状态，Sherlock不是那种靠喋喋不休填补安静的人。于是他只是研究着他的…… _同事？现在是情人吗？如果只有他高潮的话他们能算是情人吗？_ ……随着他们经过像隐晦的威胁一般雾气迷蒙、暗影重重的街道。

“你有五英镑吗？”这是John二十分钟里第一次说话，他是在221B门前付着车费。

Sherlock无言地甩给他一张二十英镑，长腿跨下出租车，手里已经拿好了钥匙。

Sherlock开了门。之前在John承诺他在听之后，他的颤抖很快消失了，取而代之的是一种平静，感觉很像是Sherlock见过的照片里龙卷风摧毁过的城镇。

事态这样发展不仅令人不解，还惹人发怒。Sherlock一向方法论至上，而性爱 _从未_ 对他产生过这样的影响。尽管看着John躺在他们温暖的床单爱巢之之中纵情抚摸自己激起了他深深的感情，进而瓦解了他的防备，他还是感到惊讶；这种被掏空一样的渴求，需要安抚的感觉，再重复一次刚刚结束的实验的欲望，有着险恶的力量。

性爱本应是短暂、平淡而丑恶的过场，而不该影响深刻又优美动人，像几首Sherlock最爱的Charles Ives的乐曲一般凌乱庞杂，又叫人柔肠百转。性爱本应给他以暂时的厌恶，而不是令他焕然如新。

他知道跟John在一起时会有所不同，也确实如此。简直是天壤之别。他无法解释的——你是怎一个白痴啊，Sherlock满怀蔑视地想道——是一类不同的生理行为会以前所未有的方式影响Sherlock的大脑。

水泥地上传来John渐近的脚步声，平稳而迅速。

Sherlock抑制住一阵冷战，转身面向他，门半开着。他思维宫殿的侧翼一片昏暗，仿佛保险丝给烧断了，而其他的地方像嘉年华一样灯火通明，华丽而炫目。他这副样子没法应对Moriarty。

他这副样子没法应对 _任何事物_ 。

“我下去到店里买个三明治，家里什么也没有，太晚了还点不了外卖，”John小声说，出租车开走了，他走到Sherlock所在的台阶边。“有什么特别想要的吗？”

Sherlock摇头表示 _没有_ 。

“你真的必须让我喂饱你，你都累坏了。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。

John的额头皱了起来，表情宠溺而气恼。“怎么了？”

“没怎么。郁郁寡欢了二十二分钟的那个又不是我，”Sherlock冷冰冰地说。

John扬起了眉毛。“是啊，刚才你可是话痨先生呢。我一句话都插不上。拜托，Sherlock，我们都很累了，而且还饿着，就算你感觉不到，现在还会再有另一次该死的……”John指了指Sherlock还握着的手机。“倒数。除非我们走运、Mycroft抓到那杂种了。我给你要一份农夫午餐（*）。”  
（注：*通常包括面包卷、干乳酪、布兰斯顿腌渍菜和沙拉，有时会有猪肉馅饼）

“我不会吃的。”

“那我也会买。”

“随你便。”

简短而灿烂的笑容闪现在John的脸上，又同样迅速地消失了。

“怎么？”

“没什么。马上回来，有事给我打电话。”

Sherlock拖着步子爬上十七级台阶到了B公寓，一路让他的指尖擦过纹理墙纸。等他到了顶部，脱下大衣和西装外套，解下围巾，检查过屋里有没有可疑入侵的痕迹，Sherlock只朝他的扶手椅走了几步——

 _它开始变成我的扶手椅了，在另一张扶手椅突然变成了John的扶手椅之前还没有这么种概念，仿佛只有在一件家具属于他的对比之下另一件家具才真正属于我，仿佛室内陈设就是他的沙发、他的厨房水槽、我们的玄关、我们的卧室、我的沙发、我的椅子的统一体，闭嘴吧，上帝啊，你听见自己都在说些什么了吗，赶紧 **闭上嘴** 别再说这些_——

然后就在壁炉前躺下倒作一团。灯都没有开，可他实在管不上这事了。

Sherlock无精打采地转过头去，望着浴室，他的吗啡还在里面。然后他又望向书架，可卡因藏在那里。

 _不可以_ ，他想着，压下一声可悲的小小哀鸣。

现在第一次考验结束了，Sherlock开始明白他必须时刻整装待发重新投入到工作中去，泰然应对既会帮助又会阻碍他的警方，因此他连打上一针的想法都不该有。通常来讲，如果他仅是全神贯注于一个复杂的案件，几周不碰毒品都不成问题。他最久两个月没沾毒，那是在他根除那个荷兰与苏门答腊合营公司的时候。然而在令人热血沸腾的事件之间凝滞的停顿之时，他 _不能_ 吸毒的想法惹恼了他，令他对逃离的欲望由一向在他潜意识下隐隐奔流的暗潮逐步升格成了尖啸的渴求。

他的皮肤绷得太紧。他的头骨生得太小。当他闭上眼，他唯一能看见的就是John的脸，John的手指伸向Sherlock过肿的嘴唇。

 _你开始落入低谷了_ ，Sherlock漠然想道。  
  
 _有趣。_  
  
 _为什么这么快？_  
  
 _不过你总是要落入低谷的。无可避免。_  
  
 _很快老鼠会涌入地下室，而你必须当心侵入实验室的霉斑了。_

有时候Sherlock会好奇，在他渐而沦陷时，为什么会有老鼠涌入他锁着痛苦和悔恨、固若金汤的地下室，为什么霉斑会蔓延在他思维宫殿实验室里一尘不染的金属墙壁上，但早已认定他找不到答案了。每次他坠入低谷，老鼠和霉斑，它们总是准时出现，仅此而已。

 _游戏还在进行，你知道的。你随时都会收到下一个挑战。_  
 _挺过去。_  
 _可该怎么做？_ 他无助地想，双手扯着头发。

John一步跨上两个台阶，心急如焚的标志。门吱呀地开了。

“Sherlock？Sherlock！你他妈在——老天，Sherlock，看在上帝份上，把灯打开，哪怕你用不上，就当是该死的信号。”

侦探没有应答。Sherlock的眉毛紧张起来，一开始是因为突然亮起的电光，后来是因为John把袋子放在桌上拿出里面东西时塑料刮擦着塑料的讨厌声响。

“你在那边没事吧？”

“嗯，”Sherlock回答。

John把一盏台灯调亮，手里拿着两个长方形的包裹。灯光温暖而明亮，贝克街仿佛成了一个山洞，而他们安全地在这里躲过了狼群和女巫。他们并不安全，Sherlock知道，可是这样想一想也很好。John轻捷地在地毯上盘腿坐下，面向侧躺蜷缩着的Sherlock，一手拿着一个三明治伸到面前。

“鸡蛋沙拉还是奶酪加番茄？”

Sherlock做着鬼脸叹了口气。

“挑一个。”

Sherlock一手支起头，指了指奶酪加番茄的那个。打开包装后，他为了让John闭嘴就咬了一小口，然后把食物放到了地上。此刻他的感官是如此敏锐，尝起来只有盖过一切的咸度和塑料包装的味道。

“所以，”John一边嚼一边说。他的声音迟疑但坚定。

来了，Sherlock沉思道，手指按着番茄切片的边缘。没有汁液，只有干巴巴的果肉。

“你是对的，我在……思考。之前。你也一样，不过。是啊，你是对的。不管怎么说。”

 _我拒绝帮着你说出你不想跟我说、也知道我不会想听的话_ ，Sherlock想，对着医生摆出完全面无表情的脸，心却颤动着。

John轻轻地咳了一下。“好吧，有话直说。我，呃。唔，我们之前谈过，你知道的……睡觉的安排，说实话没什么进展，但你今晚要睡床，因为你像是要直接在火炉前面晕过去了，你需要在他允许的范围内尽可能多睡一会，我睡沙发。”

Sherlock的双唇分开了。围绕他思维宫殿的雷云发出危险的爆响，叉状闪电以邪恶的语言嘶声唾骂。他重新吞着咽不下的面包残余。John继续机械地吃，肩膀倔强地挺着。

 _我已经下定决心了_ ，他的姿态说着。 _有本事就来改变我的心意_ 。

有至少三十秒，没人发话。

“好吧，如果你宁愿这样的话，”Sherlock冷冰冰地说。

“确实，没错。”John松了口气一样，一手揉着头发。“所以……没有异议？”

“就你睡在这外头而我睡在我房间里这件事吗？我绝不敢质疑你在如此私密的事项上做出的个人选择。毕竟，我们有着各自的意志和偏好。”

“哇哦，我还以为你会闹上好一通，”John叹气。

“你究竟为什么认为我会有这种反应？”

他从手上拂掉面包屑。“对不起，我不是想暗示你过于敏感。只是……多谢理解。”

哦，是何等 _痛苦_ 。

Sherlock在未吃完的三明治旁边伸展开仰躺着，双手枕在脑后，收起一膝。他能真切地 _感觉到_ 他大脑中的爆响，白色的闪电鞭挞一样曲折地在突触之间回游。显然，John看得出来，他更想要一夜安眠，而不是在一个无法服药的神经质的瘾君子身旁休息，哪怕 _他需要药物，他们只是化学物质，妥善均衡好后能够治疗特定症状的化学物质_ 。

无论如何，John得到了他之前想要的，所以Sherlock在他身边便一点也不必要了。

“我不能说我感到吃惊，”Sherlock说，他认为他假作出的镇定非常令人信服。

John的嘴在沉思中噘了起来。“吃完你的三明治。我知道它不怎么样的，可是现在太晚了，买不到别的。抱歉，不是吧？你推理出这件事了？其实我也不吃惊。而且……这样对我们两个来讲也更容易一些，我希望。”

Sherlock再度吞咽起来。他干涸的喉咙中那点面包叫人发疯，叫人窒息。有一块巨大的铁板狠压着他的心。Jim Moriarty曾经给他发过一张图片，上面是一个十七世纪的人正受刑重压致死。 _这就是那种感觉，肋骨被压弯压裂压垮_ 。地毯难以忍受地刮痛他的手背，被他头骨的重量牢牢压在原地。

“更容易？”Sherlock呆滞地问。“我想是吧。大多数跟我搞过的人从来就没上过我的床，而上去了的占了太多不必要的地方。更容易。你可以这么说，我同意。”

John的嘴显眼地一撇，重心挪到另一条腿上，凑到Sherlock面前。Sherlock闭上眼睛不去看John因担忧扭曲的脸。“你是——”

“这样更容易些，我当然要这么说，爽过之后就不用管其他事了，就算我显然很享受‘其他事’并且以前从来没体验过也无所谓。那体验很新奇，‘其他事’，不过没关系，如果我的作用就是让你高潮，你用不着再受任何多余的苦，既然你也极不情愿把同样的麻烦强加于我，依旧以礼相待，即使我缺点诸多。毕竟这只是小事。我喜欢对人有用，也独睡了一辈子，除去一些常常令人不快的反常状况。如今我们达成了共识，允许我这么说，如果你想要我，等你想要我，你便可以来找我，我认为这样也极为公平。你提起这话题不必如此勉强。”

说完后他们陷入沉默。Sherlock隐隐意识到他在剧烈呼吸，他好奇为什么。另一个人也在剧烈呼吸，经过排除之后那个人一定是John。

过了几秒，等Sherlock觉得自己能做到的时候，他斗胆看了一眼军医。

John的嘴唇分开着，不规则地呼吸着。他左手的手指相互贴紧，一遍又一遍活动着彼此相蹭，这动作比他通常简短的肌肉收缩远远夸张得多。

 _出了某种大错_ ，Sherlock知道，尽管他的大脑裹着重重锁链。  
  
 _你又伤害了他_ 。

Sherlock眨眼，困惑而痛苦。

_他不想要你而你同意了，你怎么还能伤害到他？_

Sherlock向John的膝盖伸出一只手，矮小的男人像只流浪猫一样退缩了。

“别碰我，”John嘶声说。

Sherlock猛地把手抽走，像是处理他的燃烧器时不小心了一样，他瞪着拒绝完全聚焦的眼睛端详着John。

他投下阴影的室友是蜷伏着的生灵，一只遇见血腥灾难的困兽，眼神中是强烈的伤痛，沙金色的头发一片凌乱。John撑着自己跪起来，又跪坐在小腿上。他明显地让自己静止不动，先是一手压住嘴唇，另一手也压了上来，接着透过鼻子深深吸了一口气，双手垂落在大腿上。

“让我把这事给你说得一清二楚，”John的声音像是炮铜的刮擦。

“John——”

“不，你现在 _就他妈把嘴闭上_ ，Sherlock Holmes，让我把这事理清了。”

Sherlock绷紧下巴点了点头。John的眼睛死死盯着他的，真刀实枪一般锐利。

“你说你的……”John畏缩了一下，清了清嗓子。“你说你不想谈起你其他的性伴侣，除了他们是为了便利而不是为了感情之外没什么可说的。与此同时，你有着捷豹一样的性欲。我说的是车，不是动物。性感得要命，在合适的照料和维护下欣欣向荣，但没有繁殖的意愿。因此，宣泄欲望不是你的意图。如果你不想跟我说，我就不想了解那些人，”John沙哑地坚持道，举起双手。“可是容许我假定你……你不是为了做爱而做爱。属实吗？”

Sherlock点头。他终于咽下了最后一点三明治，可是他的喉咙变得帆布一样粗糙。他想要John把手掌覆在他的喉咙上，John，他重新放下到膝盖、断断续续抽搐着的温暖的手。

“早在我发现你对性爱的定义跟我不一样的时候我就该把整个事情叫停的，”John疲惫地说了下去。他望着Sherlock，那样子就像是望着Sherlock让他痛苦，这让Sherlock想要逃离他的躯体，就像脱下他心爱的大衣。“好了。所以你刚刚对我说的是，我多多少少引用一下，‘John，由于你射在了我的喉咙里，在我们试过插入式性爱之后你对我这个人不感兴趣了，如果我们把这段关系变成一系列无止尽的谈判筹码，就像八岁小孩打开妈妈装的午餐盒后用苹果换橙子那样，我完全不介意。你在我不想参与的性爱中得到所有的高潮，我就满足于你给我泡茶，就算我一开始希望得到相互的爱意也无所谓。就这么下去吧。’”

有那么一会，Sherlock无言以对。“我没有……”

“你没有吗？你真没有吗？”John质问道。“因为要是你以为你咽下了我的精液我就不会再好好对你的话，这可无疑很伤人啊。”

“那不是——”

“你说跟我做爱——跟 _我_ ，Sherlock，不是任何其他你搞过的操蛋弱智——对你来说是为了亲密。对我来说也一样。所以告诉我，而且我得说，我极度好奇你的答案会是什么……在酒店发生的事，你想要 _告诉我一些什么_ 的时候，你是想要帮我干点烦人差事吗，像擦厕所那种的？你是在帮我忙吗？”

“不，我意思不是——”

“这次对话里可没有多少周旋的余地，要是你听明白了我意思的话。要么你后悔了，后悔告诉我那些，要么你没有。如果你真后悔了，世界上所有的漂白剂也没法再让我觉得清白了。”

“我不后悔。”

“那还挺让人宽心的。因为我明显觉得你也想要我。”

“我确实想要——”

在Sherlock意识到他绝望中已向John伸出手去之前，他的手腕便被钉到了地板上。他气喘着，头抬起又落下。有个退伍军人跨骑在他的上身，膝盖着地悬在Sherlock的细腰上方。从容而小心，John撤去了对Sherlock手腕的紧握，双手与他十指交缠，到头来把Sherlock的手按在了地毯上。更加亲密，却同样难以挣脱。Sherlock脑中的白噪音稍稍减弱了，让步给穿透鼓膜的尖啸，半是为他导致了这次转变而羞愧，半是对这转变本身感到敬畏。

“我刚刚告诉你不要碰我，有还是没有？”John声音粗粝。

Sherlock点头，被夺去了呼吸。他试探地动了动手。无济于事。John对他露出破碎的微笑。

“可你在碰 _我_ ，”Sherlock迷醉地低声说。

“如果你反对，我会停下。 _立即停下_ 。如果你有任何的烦扰，我早就停了，可你没有，而且要是我困住你的一部分，你好像听得更用心一些。有什么异议吗？”

Sherlock缓缓摇着头，尽可能用自己的手指去描摹John的手指。

“棒得很。顺便，我几小时没吃止痛片了，所以原谅我脾气不好。不过现在还是我在理清这事，而你在听，对吧？”

“是的，”Sherlock勉力低语道。

“好。现在到我最喜欢的部分了。”John用力眨眨眼，深深吸了口气，收紧了握着Sherlock手指的手。“前天晚上，在你为了我威胁要杀掉一个苏联走私犯之后，我从医院回了家， _拆完我的枪之后_ ，我在你的怀抱中醒来。那……先别说那对我来说是什么感觉了。之后那天晚上，你被人用氯仿迷晕了，把你安顿在床上之后， _我拆完我的枪，把一个零件藏在了微波炉里_ ，第二天我睁眼醒来的时候整个人被你抱着，觉得很开心，好吗，Sherlock？”John的声音变粗了不少。“你他妈找到其中的共同之处了吗？”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，任由羞耻冲刷着他。他点头。

“你想说说今天早上有什么因素变了吗？”

Sherlock摇头。“你来吧，”他嘶哑地说。“是你应得的。”

“既然你这么说了，那让我来说你就别介意。在今天早上，一个想要伤害你摧毁你的人逍遥法外，所以我 _不会_ 拆开我的枪，就算让我在操他妈的楼梯上睡或者像只该死的果蝠大头朝下倒着睡也不行，”John咆哮道。“我向你许下了一个承诺，所以从现在开始我的枪要上满子弹，不能离开我的手两尺开外，到此为止。 _没有协商余地_ 。我们现在是在打仗。同时，你觉得我希望你凌晨四点小解回来却照脸挨了一枪吗？”

“你不会的，”Sherlock坚持，目光锁定着John颈侧占有欲满溢的脉搏。

“我有可能会，”他嘶声说。“有可能就够了。”

“你不是那种人。”

“你不 _了解我_ ，”John咬牙说。“这就是为什么我们会有这次绝妙的对话，也是为什么你才不信任我，觉得我不会留下、不会好好对待你，为什么我一开始以为你要么疯了要么是我的幻想——我们几乎不了解对方，Sherlock。妈的，我几乎都不了解自己。三周前我还没堵截Abernetty的时候，我肯定他妈不了解自己是谁，现在我基本都不记得了，除了每天早晨醒来时隐隐茫然的痛苦，可你想知道那时候我跟我的枪是怎么相处的吗，Sherlock？我都能尝到它的滋味。 _频频如此_ 。我曾差点杀了一个救了我命的女人，我他妈的无所事事，只有每晚重新体验这段回忆，或者比这还有意思的回忆，然后在梦里熬过一个又一个灰暗的日子。”

“如果情况已经不同了，你说起来的时候为什么还这么怒气冲冲的？”

“因为一个趾高气扬的杂种逃犯正企图从我这里夺走这一切，”John回答，眼神杀气腾腾。“而最糟糕的是，现在看来，如果我们睡在一起，我很可能就会替他完成他的目标了。我不能拿你冒险。我 _不会_ 拿你冒险。”

“误会了你的意图我很抱歉，”Sherlock勉强说出口。“但是那个护士的事是你的 _所作所为_ ，而不是你的为人，而不管怎么说重点从来都不在于你，而是在于我。”

“怎么讲？”John皱眉问道。

“只是，从来都没有人想要……”John还把他的手指固定在原位，Sherlock尽可能做了个指意最宽泛的手势。

_从前有Patrick，上帝记得Patrick，每次他想找乐子的时候都会在杂物箱里放上毒品，在圣诞夜的雪中，他发现正往蒙塔古街走的你，眼睛像冬日升起的满月一样亮了起来。你说你不想见到他，他说都过节了，你得庆祝庆祝，你需要的量会比你想象中要多，当你回答算了谢谢的时候，他说他很寂寞，而你看起来也很寂寞，为什么两个寂寞的人不能一起听听音乐吹吹暖风，你就上了他的车，事后他把你并不需要的毒品给了你，你问能不能搭他的车回你的公寓，他笑了，就像是听了世上最好笑的笑话，然后把你赶了下去，车开出了小巷。_   
  
_那时候天已经黑了，圣诞已然降临，街上空空如也。_

“一段恋情？”看着Sherlock沉默几秒，John问道。“从来没有人想要你刚刚所谓的……‘其他事’？”

“我。”Sherlock咬住嘴唇，强迫自己面无表情。“从来没有人想要 _我_ 。”

John脸上纠缠的怒气与伤痛涣然消释，成了更甜蜜的苦痛，Sherlock绝对不能忍受他这样，于是匆匆填补着沉默。“唔，有个人曾经愿意，在我还小的时候，可我不想要他而他不太明白这为什么会是个问题……所以就以灾难收场了。我告诉你了，你没有利用我。你没有。我想要你，想要与你有关的一切，我只是……”Sherlock的声音破碎了，他窘迫地住嘴了，慌张地叹了口气。“以前我跟人做爱的时候从来没什么意义，我想，就算我没有勃起，其中牵扯到的多巴胺水平，更别说催产素和血管加压素……我必须进行更深一步的研究。某种激素反常使得我误判了你的动机。”

“我，呃。我想这可以叫门外汉的误解，”John轻柔地说，听上去即便情绪消沉还是有些被逗乐了。

“那就不太精确了，不过没错。而且你才是我们两个中的医生。请别停下，继续跟我一起睡吧，”Sherlock轻声说。

John的左手离开了先前的位置，伸出去温柔地抚摸着Sherlock的颧骨。“Sherlock，那太——”

“别跟我说我疯了，我已经知道了，”Sherlock喘道，脸凑近他的抚摸。“我只是不知道是哪一种疯狂，它只是在中心稍微偏左一点的地方。我只知道老鼠和霉斑要来了，我只知道我还不能用药，我只知道你不会伤害我的。”

仿佛有人按下了他的开关，士兵的痕迹不见了，John的右手也擅离职守，抚着Sherlock的下眼睑，John检查着他的瞳孔。

“不，你 _错了_ ， _他们都错了_ ，我的问题不出在这里，”Sherlock把话从牙缝里挤出。“看在上帝份上，我不会把鹰认作鹭鸶（*），只是……我的大脑是一个极度复杂的机体，所以我将它高度视觉化了。 _轨迹记忆法_ ，你听说过吗？我的大脑同时在过多层面上运作，无法以单一的线性思维或内心独白概括，所以我分出了几个房间。地下室正在尝试以往我刚刚告诉你的以前那个男孩的事，图书馆在筛查Moriarty的信件，实验室在查阅色谱以便确定怎么定义你眼睛的颜色最为合适。这些不是症状，而是一个系统。”

房间边缘的灯光失去了一部分光晕的效果，照亮医生的成了一片暖光，而不再是光环。John重新把腿收回，坐在Sherlock身边，左手手掌撑着自己，俯视着侦探。让Sherlock无比宽慰的是，他的右手落在了Sherlock衬衫敞开的领口，温柔地抚摸着里面的皮肤。John的脸上含着数不胜数的情感， _愤怒爱意陶醉畏惧阴郁坚定欢悦委屈_ 。

“你竟然没有把莎士比亚删掉，你还知道你‘刮着西北风的时候才发疯’（*）。”  
（注：*引自《哈姆雷特》，“天上刮着西北风，我才发疯；风从南方吹来的时候，我不会把一只鹰当作了一只鹭鸶”，意思是“我只是偶尔发疯，其他时候我还能明辨是非”。）

“你不能抛下我一个人，只为了能跟你的枪单独待着，”Sherlock哀求，他不在乎自己听上去有多么绝望。“我活不了太久了。”

“你他妈会活下去的，”John凶狠地许诺着，改用手肘撑着自己，手理着Sherlock的卷发，温柔地拉扯着。“这才是重点。”

“不，重点是我已经有所放弃了，我害怕跟你在一起，我害怕跟你一起会给你带来伤害，却还是这么做了，”Sherlock叫道。“ _这_ 才他妈的是重点。我会信任你的，我很抱歉，你因为莫名其妙的原因喜欢我，我的公寓很不错，我有理由确信我治好了你的跛腿，因为我很危险。所以也许你会为这些实用性的原因留下来，我相信你会这么做的，可是……单单跟你在一起， _我就是在拿你冒险_ 。你不明白。在弗里斯兰号之后，在Jim Moriarty _埋伏_ 于无数种时间与距离的可能之中时，我此刻就是在拿你冒险。所以跟我一起睡吧。也拿我冒险吧。这样才公平。”

John过了一会才完全明白。他舔过自己的下唇忖度着。他的目光漫无目的地游走，像深邃的太空一般幽暗。“为什么你的手还是那个样子？”

Sherlock困惑地回望着John。他的手就在它们应该在的地方，手背贴着地毯。

“你说了 _别碰我_ ，我就没有。”

“天啊，”John叹道，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。“你是对的。你是对的，你再对不过了。可是Sherlock，我跟你在一起不是为了实用性的原因。我在这里是因为感情上的原因。”

“感情用事只是一项生理缺陷，”Sherlock低语。“我怎么能信任一项缺陷呢？”

“你信不信任 _你自己_ 那不完全与之相异的……生理缺陷？”

Sherlock点点头，勉勉强强挤出效果极为可悲的微笑。

“哦去他妈的，过来吧，你这精彩绝伦的生灵。”

稍稍调整位置，他们便从头到脚靠着躺在一起，Sherlock的胳膊钻过John肩膀下面，环抱住他的后背，而医生的嘴唇贴着Sherlock的额头，一手抚摸着他的头发，一手抚摸着他的胸膛。Sherlock好奇电池重新充起电来会是什么感觉，他猜跟现在应该会很像。或许老鼠和霉斑会等下一步棋尘埃落定后才会到来。或许就算他们真的来了，他也可以保持这个样子，头埋在John的颈窝里。Sherlock凑得更近，呼吸着他的气息。

“抱歉，”John耳语道，指甲轻轻擦过Sherlock的脖颈，鼻子埋进Sherlock发间。

Sherlock微微摇了摇头。“我进行推断时依据的数据是错误的，而且平心而论，很羞辱人。”

John小小地哼了一声表示同意，吻了Sherlock的头顶。他们就这样待了一会，分享着空气中的微粒。在某个地方，Sherlock想道，很有可能是John左侧大腿下面的某个地方，一个不新鲜的奶酪番茄三明治被压扁了。这一切都让人非常心满意足。

_走开吧，可恶的成品三明治。走开吧，与John Watson的隔阂。走开吧Jim Moriarty，不要再来烦扰我们。_

“怎么可能从来没人想要你呢，”最终John低语道。“自从入侵塔利班占领区之后我就没见过这么严重的文明倒退。反常得过分了。不管那些人是谁，他们让我想用力拧些什么，直到它，呃。坏掉。知道我什么意思吧。”

Sherlock顿了一下。不过值得最后一试，于是他鼓起勇气。毕竟John都说了他是对的，再对不过了。

“那么你要跟我一起睡吗？”侦探赌了赌他的运气。

*

最后跟Sherlock想的不太一样。首先，有规矩。  
 **1）** **在你离开床之前要叫醒John，不管什么原因，回到卧室里的时候要跟他说话。**  
 **2）** **一切肢体接触必须自然而然地发生——换句话说，不许恶作剧。**  
 **3）** **不要碰枪。**  
 **4）** **如果John做了噩梦，一定要躲开，举起双手，冷静而小声地说话。**  
 **5）** **不要碰枪。**

其次，Sherlock安分不下来。

月亮将它稠密的蓝色光芒送进窗帘边缘，可Sherlock没有一丝睡意

John翻身平躺之后，他抱过医生温暖、毛茸茸的小臂，却没什么用。然后，知道John不会介意，Sherlock脱下了所有的衣服（跟他平时睡觉的时候一样一丝不挂），轻轻地覆在John的一条腿上。

完全无济于事。

John的亲近和他表示欢迎的低哼正如Sherlock期待的一样安抚人心，可是Sherlock的大脑依旧 _滴答作响急速运转嗡鸣碾磨突突跳动_ ，杂音来自一人之力难以招架的繁杂思绪。

Sherlock从不需要睡眠，Sherlock憎恶睡眠，因为睡眠就像是死亡，只不过这死亡来得比他需要的还要早。有三次他几乎就睡着了，而他的身体猛一抖惊醒了自己，就像是伸到了最大长度的蹦极绳。

在第三次之后，他简直想哭了。

在第四次之后，依旧穿着睡裤和白色V领T恤的John伸手抚摸着Sherlock僵硬的二头肌。

“愿意为我试个方法吗？”在昏暗中John悄声问。

“我能听见老鼠的声音，”Sherlock低语。

他真的能。每次困意来袭时它们就在他耳朵里发痒。

John打开Sherlock的床边灯，Sherlock能看见床头柜上的枪，冰冷地泛着光泽，昭示着未来。John快速起来，在背后堆了三个枕头，将双腿分得很开，被单下腿间的地方露出格子的床单。Sherlock突然感觉更加赤裸了，但他不介意。这样感觉很好，像是一不小心用了同一个杯子喝水。John拍了拍腿间的床单。

Sherlock打量着他。

“背对着我躺下，”John打着哈欠指示道。“要是我让人进了我的跨间，那个幸运的家伙很可能既温暖又不是敌对目标。过来。”

Sherlock小心翼翼地凑过去，背靠着John的胸膛躺下。John舒服地低哼了一声，关掉了灯，把手伸了上来。

John用左手在几乎不见五指的昏暗中挡住了Sherlock的双眼。

John用右手捂住了Sherlock的嘴。

“好些了吗？”他问。“我该接着这么做吗？”

Sherlock考虑着。

闭上眼睛，昏暗的夜光不会让他醒着，可是知道它的存在却让他无法入睡，像是星系之间的距离，广袤得难以消受，让他时刻警觉着。他舌尖的话语不会让他醒着，可是把它们说出口的冲动却让他无法入睡，像是 _他恨我，我觉得是，就算他跟我上了床_ ，还有 _如果不原谅我对你的那些想法，我会死掉的_ ，还有就 _算有人用你的枪指着你的脑袋，你也永远不会伤害我_ 。

现在，他头枕在John的胸口，John现在稳如磐石的手盖着他的双唇双眼。他点头。

处处安好。或者至少，从感官而言， _处处是John_ 。

“那就随你，”John对他耳语道。

“我之前是不是这么说过？”Sherlock问，拉着John的手腕露出了嘴。“那时候你为什么笑了？”

John在他的太阳穴边灿烂地露齿而笑，手又护住了Sherlock的嘴唇。“我笑是因为我早晨想吃薄饼。住嘴吧。晚安。”

Sherlock陷入沉眠，那一晚早些时候他还觉得他无法睡这么沉，毕竟之前他精神极度集中，处处阻挡着死神的到来。事实上，他一次也没醒，或者醒了也没意识到，直到第二天早上八点五十的时候他的手机响了。John还牢牢地贴在他的背后，喃喃着一些安慰的话，Sherlock轻轻地挪了挪他，然后点开了短信。

那是另一则剪报的照片——这一次是《太阳报》上的，整整两年以前。大标题写着：

 **斯托克莫兰地产公司的女继承人Julia Stoner不幸身亡婚事告吹** （*）  
（注：改编自斑点带子案，想看的去重温一下？


	4. 第十五章

“我知道他恨你，没错，我也知道他实在是个死变态。瞧瞧他已经做的事，将要做的事，但把人质和相关的人折腾成那样是为了什么？太复杂了。我是说，这样做有什么意义，到底什么人会这样做？”Lestrade一连串地问下来，手揉灰发搓起一个包。

“因为我不是唯一无聊的人。”Sherlock慢慢答道。

关于Moriarty的第二条线索一到，Sherlock和John就赶忙来了苏格兰场，因为Google和Sherlock自身储备的更为晦涩难名的数据库提供不了太多关于案子的事实信息（名字和相关方），而这又是因为Stoner家族财富甚巨，因而交易往来时很注重隐私，Sherlock就不能挖掘出任何有用的信息。即便是Mycroft的资源——原是追踪Moriarty本人的，暂时调了过来——也只发来了极没用的细节。Stoner家族自从Julia Stoner（首席执行官，董事会主席，斯托克莫兰地产公司51%股份的持有者）去世之后便对此事闭口不谈，继续生活去了。

“你无聊了也不这样，伙计，要不我当初就不会宣誓成为你荣誉护卫团的一员了。”

“我又没叫你那样做。”Sherlock怒道。

“你当然没有，还有，不客气啊。”

“这不是我的错！”

“当然不是，但我们有多少次以为会发生这样的事？”Lestrade问，表情凝重。“那些塑胶炸药跟照片？这些跟我的工作都太相关了，好吧？所以——阿门到永远，得一直到抓住幕后黑手的时候？”

或者他会先抓住我，Sherlock想。

但John不会喜欢那样的。所以他什么话都没说，转到一边。

“呃，”John慢吞吞地说，在Lestrade桌前坐立不安，瞥了一眼正凝神盯着办公室窗外苍白发灰的伦敦天空的Sherlock。Sherlock能看见John的倒影。“嗯，这五个小玩意儿是什么，某种晒干的籽？”

“核。”Sherlock细看完美抛光过的玻璃的残忍反光，双手祈祷样地搭在一起抵住下巴，指尖划着优雅的抛物线，这能叫他冷静下来。“橘核。”

“好，嗯，Sherlock认为Moriarty把它们送过来是作为某种倒数计时的警告。”

“倒数计时来……”

“来让Moriarty发现自己余生都身陷这个世界上最深最黑的地洞，如果他还能活下去的话。”John言语尖锐。

“你说得真他妈的对，”Lestrade立刻赞同，“那么……虽然我们现在一个人质都还没找到，但不意味着我们不会突然身陷四面楚歌的境地。好吧。Sherlock——”

“数据，数据，数据！”Sherlock怒喝，朝两人挥着手，“没黏土我也造不出砖来。我本来现在应该解决了，你们却——”

“喂，冷静下来，Dimmock马上就会带着完整文件过来，他现在正去拿呢。”Lestrade举起双手，“但既然是他在办这个案子，那他的记忆可就比我们这儿的文件更能帮到你了。我听说Stroner家的人都很封闭，更不要说那个Roylott了。除了泄露到报纸上的那点儿东西，我都不怎么认识他，但他也是个脑满肠肥的混蛋。”

Sherlock闭上眼睛。

他没有数据。很快他就会收到一通电话而不是一条短信，而他现在应该在这场游戏中遥遥领先，他的大脑闪闪发亮准备行动，却没有事实线索支撑，感觉就像一辆原地加速却从未离开起跑线的赛车，攒着劲儿的噪声越来越尖利。为什么Moriarty让他抢先起步？为什么？为了这其中的乐趣？他的死敌是不是连现在都在看着他们，在照明装置和桌子抽屉里阴魂不散，嘲笑着Sherlock的准备就绪和勃起障碍？

这一切都像小型啮齿类动物的爪子抓过他的皮肤。Sherlock毫无用处地站在一间异常无聊的房间里，而两年前Julia Stoner死了，他迫切想知道原因，如坐针毡，如芒在背。

但起码到了犯罪现场，又经过一夜好睡，他的思维宫殿又回归了正轨。尽管其他所有事都教人无法忍受。

要是Sherlock在黑暗中摇摇头，此刻Lestrade办公室窗户里的阳光透进他的眼帘，他就又回到了今天早上。

那时Sherlock翻身下床，睡眼惺忪，朦朦胧胧，瞪着短信。尽管他在吸收一切犯罪新闻上一向贪婪，思维宫殿里十二岁就建构好的带有数据卡片巡回的图书馆也十分高效，却几乎完全回想不起来斯托克莫兰地产公司的Julia Stoner——除了想起来她已经死了，死因归为自然原因。

John慢慢眨眼醒来，一边挠着棉布覆盖的胸膛，手背捂嘴打哈欠。他伸着懒腰挪动腿，Sherlock才发现自己睡着了，一开始被抱在怀中，捂上眼睛和嘴，后来就只是侧身蜷卧，脑袋憩在John被枕头支起的胸膛前，酣畅地睡了差不多整七个小时。

前所未有。

Sherlock动换筋骨，明白过来虽然那姿势限制颇多，或者正是因为如此，他终于觉得从大脑那儿解放了一回。就像是他被移到邻居家借宿一宿，还要踏过草坪，爬上楼梯，翻过山头，走过小巷才能找到他的宫殿。

叫人惊叹。

Sherlock拿掌根按住双眼，John模糊地朝他手里的手机点点头。“又来一个？”

“毫无疑问——报道一起死亡的头条。”

“你对此知道点儿啥了？”

“什么也不知道。”

John伸手拿了放在枪旁的止痛药，苦着脸干咽了下去。Sherlock的心痛苦地紧缩起来。

“你还好吧？”

“嗯，还好。有点酸，但没什么好说个不停的。我把水烧上就来帮你工作。”

但John没起身。他坐在那儿伸展双臂活动身体，回望Sherlock的时候看起来在为什么事无法言说地开心着。早晨的阳光给他覆上了向日葵的金色，就像一个小个子国王坐在一堆枕头堆成的王座上。Sherlock想到昨晚的记忆，心脏不由又是一紧。想到John温柔的脸崩溃的神情，还有他强壮的手指保护性地与Sherlock十指交缠，抵在地毯上。想到自己对John残忍，不管有多偶然。那样的举动如化学烧伤般在他的胸膛里翻腾，因为John造成的伤害也并非存心。 “你说了你一切都好。”Sherlock辩道。

“怎么了？”John又打了个哈欠。

“但你却没去烧水。”Sherlock指出来。

他想起来，这就是他不惜一切代价避免睡眠的原因。睡眠强迫他做些一般人会做的事，比如陈述显而易见的事实，但Sherlock可不是一般人。

John咯咯笑着，舔了舔嘴唇。“好吧，我正努力去做呢。”

又一阵沉默降临。

“你看起来……”Sherlock尝试组织语言。

“高兴得不得了？”

“还是你来告诉我吧。”

John掀起被子站起身，身上穿着汗衫和睡裤，光脚走到全身赤裸，手里拿着手机呼吸浅急的Sherlock跟前。Sherlock在漫长的一瞬里以为John要拥抱他了。但他没有。这位前军人举起双手，就如一位雕塑家评估一块大理石那样，手掌划过Sherlock光裸的身体，却没有触碰他。

这个动作持续了几秒——直到Sherlock不再觉得自己像块石头，却是一尊被收藏家细细赏玩的裸体雕像。

不，不是收藏家。是艺术家。完全了解，而非赞赏。

不对。

或许两者同时都有。

“我明白你除了有几回，呃，内分泌失灵之外没体验过恐惧，”John干巴巴地说，“但想象一下，你是个普通人，最害怕的就是自己。你害怕进入剑拔弩张的环境，看些，你知道，毫无预警地从你嘴里吐出的丑陋至极的东西；被你所成为的那个人吓个半死。还不如害怕些能说得通的东西，对吧？比如害怕变态杀手。你没有修补好我，我也没变得更好，我还会做更多的噩梦，害怕伤害你害怕得发傻。但谢谢你，没有，呃，让我屈服于我的那些毛病。它们可都是说一不二的混蛋。我可以像其他士兵一样听从命令，却十分讨厌被呼来喝去。那就是区别。现在我也讨厌独自睡觉了，代价太大。”

Sherlock站着不动，说不出话，细细研究着没用手碰他的John，但那双手，真的触碰到了他，不接触地描摹他肌肉的轮廓，虔诚恭敬，不可置信，仿佛他从没上过医学院似的。不接触的抚摸像静电一样刺痛他的皮肤。Sherlock突然不确定地将视线移到床上。

“不，”John开心地说，“我上回跟块芥末似的热切地希望被呼来喝去。上次的高潮很棒，就像你说的，你不是个傻瓜。嗯。只有很少的时候是。”

“你想做什么？”Sherlock低声问。

“现在？什么也不做。我们有案子要办哪。晚些再说？”John左手握住他的肱二头肌，右手则猛抓住臀部弧线下的大腿，Sherlock不由吸了一口气。医生踏步上前，在Sherlock锁骨捧起的空处种下一连串几不可察的轻吻。“我要把你。宠。上。天。”

Sherlock想知道——就像他低沉稳定的心跳那样想知道——那句话，对他这样一个有缺陷的样本来说，可能意味着什么。

“好吧，抱歉，抱歉。”Dimmock探长说着话，急匆匆地进了门，手里捧着极不牢靠地堆起的文件夹，还有四杯咖啡。门摇晃着在他身后关上。“我们能想出来的东西都拿来了，虽然少，但也很珍贵。想要一杯——”

“咖啡解决不了我们眼前的问题。”Sherlock嘶嘶道，从Dimmock手里夺过文件，无视了外带咖啡。

“嗯，起码能解决我眼前的一个问题，”Lestrade承认道，伸手拿了一杯，“好吧，从头开始吧，探长。我们要把这混蛋狠狠收拾一顿，对吧，Sherlock？”

Sherlock静静翻着报告，为自己打起精神要羞辱Dimmock一番。他并不厌恶Dimmock探长，起码不像对Anderson或是Sally Donovan发出“怪胎”（freak）里的“k”的那种厌恶法。Dimmock虽然恶毒，却不使人震怒，他只是平庸得可怕。Dimmock穿了精致的西服，因为他觉得人靠衣装，这样看着精明睿智。但相反，这身西服让他像是为了弥补自身才干不足才装扮起来，而其实也就是这样，自然是事与愿违了。他一头平直乏味的头发，脸上也是自以为看起来聪明的冷淡表情，但其实那只让他看起来对一切都不感兴趣而已。他的下巴在Sherlock说话时几乎总是因沮丧而紧绷，最糟糕的是，他自以为是、年轻犹疑的脸上的酒窝完全长反了方向。Sherlock能把Dimmock的头直接拿在手里，重新塑形，跟上帝解释他哪儿造得不好。

Dimmock摆出了“报告姿势”，甩开夹克衫，看着很有力的拳头叉在腰上。

Sherlock又把脸转向窗户，翻了眼睛看天花板。

“我作为警探的第一批案子里的一个，”Dimmock开始道，“有种叫人不安的感觉，我承认，却什么不对都没查到。感觉嘛，你知道我在说什么，但我当上警察才——”

“探长，要是我想知道你更多的个人历史，肯定是因为我才用沙子磨完牙，”Sherlock嗤道。这句话引用自Moriarty的信，但很恰当，而且他也不会再害怕了，他和John说好了，所以将羞辱掩饰起来，仿佛这句话没让他颤抖过似的。“说案子。”

Sherlock转向Dimmock时他嘴都合不上。“那你怎么知道这就是谋杀？”

“你就别在意了，”Lestrade叹气道，揉着太阳穴，“说吧。”

“好吧，”Dimmock吸吸鼻子，“Helen Stoner女士来找我们，她是死者的妹妹，也是斯托克莫兰地产公司的首席财务官。她说她的首席执行官姐姐Julia Stoner住了院，整件事都是公司内部不合的肮脏勾当。似乎Grant Roylott先生，那两位女士的继父，在她俩的母亲去世后得到了公司少数股票里的大多数。他极力主张进行控制股权收购，因为经济不再像从前一样繁荣，两姐妹也像市场上的其他人一样走了下坡路。他威势恫吓，姐妹俩只能无力拒绝，不想将母亲辛苦建起的公司分散卖掉，接着Julia Stoner病了。”

“要是Julia的财产付出去了，谁能继承她的钱？”Lestrade意有所指地问。

“家人。”Sherlock快速道，仍然埋头于报告。只要不让Dimmock讲话就行。“她是个女强人，一位企业家，之前没结过婚，死前才跟未婚夫订婚两个月。她的财产留给了世上仅有的活着的亲人——她的继父Roylott，现在几乎拥有公司一半的股权，还有她妹妹，公司的财务官。Helen Stoner小姐仍然掌握大局，只因她继承了绝大部分Julia Stoner的股权。”

“但那不管怎么说都是动机啊，是吧？对于继父来说？然后……怎样了？”John坐得身体前倾，急切而庄重，一小撮沙金色的头发落到脸上。“Roylott攻击了她还是什么？你没能查到他身上？”

Dimmock沮丧地叹了口气。“没有。Julia Stoner就只是……死了。在医院里。死因说是急性过敏。”

John眨眨眼，扬起他那颗小小的头颅。“那花了多久？”

“两小时，我想。真不走运。”

“她有什么已知的过敏原吗？”

“那就是她妹妹觉得奇怪的地方。这也让我觉得不对劲，正如我先前说的。她从前没过过敏。”

“花生，大豆，霉菌，蜜蜂？”

“她对这些都不过敏。以前甚至都没发过烧。”

“他们肯定也给她用了肾上腺素？”

“他们动作没利索到能起效的地步。”

John皱起眉，双掌拍着大腿。“等等，所以她没有已知的过敏原，她妹妹又说这里有肮脏勾当，这案子怎么就……就不了了之了？急性过敏确实有可能骤然发作，要是免疫系统太操蛋的话。但尸检怎么说？”

“这是谁？”Dimmock质问Lestrade，手抚领带，仿佛这样就能让他的问题更有重量似的。

Lestrade只是拿笔笃笃敲着纸杯边沿。“John Watson医生，一位同事。之类的。差不多。就像Sherlock也是一位同事。某种程度上。这是他的领域，医学什么的。接着说。”

John瞥了Sherlock一眼就知道侦探对这个案子的医学解释有多感兴趣，唯恐他浪费宝贵的时间。

Sherlock能越过文件夹看见他，却没有抬起视线，只是扬起眉毛，轻哼一声示意他继续。

但实际上他实在渴望更多。他不会错过John Watson医生的一举一动，那位医学博士，在Sherlock不牢靠地平衡着的生命里他决不会错过。John Watson在狂野而紧张的时刻是一个带着痛苦美丽的生物，是一位泥浆裹身的战士，赤手空拳地在低谷中杀出一条路，激烈前行时身后留下血淋淋的自己的碎片。John Watson在静止而自我的时刻，Sherlock带着能让他从地上浮起的欢欣发现，又是一件强力有序的艺术品。

昨夜Sherlock崩溃时遮掩了John的光轮此刻威胁着要变作一股回归的仁慈力量，John重新找到了目标，重新拾起了自信，就那样发着光。

是我做的，Sherlock想，要是仅仅借由一个疯狂的死敌，还能允许自己不害臊地开心，哪怕只有一刻。

“尸检也没结论。”Dimmock承认道。他一慌，眉毛上就会出现乱糟糟的皱纹。想到是John引起的，Sherlock简直有些晕眩。“她的神经和呼吸系统完全封闭了，就像摄入了毒药——或者用他们作结的话说，过敏原——似的。”

“瞧，这也不……”John强忍着轻叹，左手抚着后颈。“Julia Stoner那时多大了？”

“四十一岁。”Sherlock在一堆卷宗后回答，来回踱步。

“基督啊。虽然不是不可能，但成年人过了三十五岁之后实在不太会毫无预警地就发作急性过敏，而且一辈子不碰上一只蜜蜂也很难。话说回来，过敏原到底是什么？”

“我们不知道。”Dimmock底气不足。

 “那肯定不可能是下毒，否则为什么一个警察被警告了非正常死亡的案子有投毒嫌疑还能无动于衷呢？还不如说是哪个疯癫坚果突然就变成杀人凶手了。”John咕哝着，靠回椅子。

Sherlock完全抬起视线，即便有心尝试也不能自己。他显然很爱这个个子小小、明亮到目不可视的战争老兵，爱到失控。然而John的表情却很配得上他这叫人烦忧的感情流露：他坐在Lestrade桌前，闪耀着无比冷漠的光芒。

“她发作时正在自己走廊角落里的办公室里，”Lestrade指出，有理有据，一边啜着咖啡，“这一部分我还是记得的。没人在场。”

“屁也不算。”John嗤道。

“但闭路监控显示她上一秒还好好地坐着，下一秒就猛地站起来倒在了地上。我们毛也没找到。我知道你想说什么，医生，但她的办公室真的干干净净。要是Dimmock发现了戳在她脑袋上的毒镖或者缠在她脖子上的毒蛇，我相当确定他会跟我提起的。”Lestrade朝这位同事眨眨眼。

“毒气？我肯定不是在座的各位当中唯一知道有毒气存在的人。”

“不是。”Dimmock摇头。“我也想到那个了。我们化验了空气，也完全干净。”

“那这间办公室在斯托克莫兰公司的总部吗？”

“对啊。在南柱廊，金丝雀码头。”

“那就是密室奇案了。”John缓缓道，双眼迎上Sherlock的。那双眼睛坚定平稳，但也泛着关心的光。“你……你挺爱这种案子的，你说过。以前你发短信给我的时候。在，呃，这些事之前。”

“我确实很爱。”Sherlock承认道。

“那这个案子能打几分？”

“迄今为止？”Sherlock想了想，“差不多九分。”

“能跟连环杀手媲美的只有密室案件了，你说的。”John遗憾地回忆，揉着眼睛。

而Jim Moriarty给我量身定做了一个这样的案子来引起我的兴趣，教我兴奋起来，就是这个变态计划要在用开胸器打开我的身体时让我清醒着，好能在品尝我的心脏时给我一份美丽的礼物。

Sherlock几乎是不情愿地回忆起今天早上。

John的嘴唇吻遍了Sherlock的锁骨便往下移，沿着胸骨正中的凹陷亲吻，力度只比刺痒重一点儿。他左手从Sherlock的二头肌滑到了他的后背，指甲轻轻抓着，右手上移，轻柔而充满占有欲地包住了侦探的臀瓣。

“我，啊，”Sherlock甫一开口就在心里骂自己结巴，但这不完全是他的错。是John的错。都怪他的手和嘴唇到处游走，发射一簇又一簇象牙白的火花。“是说，因为我个人的缺陷，你要宠我的那种方式不太可能。”

“错。错得离谱。你没有缺陷，”John贴着他的胸骨呼吸，舌尖和嘴唇品尝着那里的皮肤，“你有偏好。基督啊，Sherlock，每个人都有。我不喜欢别人在我身上大便，也不喜欢打扮成毛茸茸的动物。我们扯平了，行吗？”

“那可完全不一样。我是个无性恋男人。”

“我还是巨蟹座呢。七月七日，螃蟹的形状——你没把星座也删掉吧？好像你对行星有些偏见——”

“看在上帝的份上，我没有偏好，看看所有那些愚蠢的术语，我的性向是——”

“那也没把性排除在外。我们证明了。科学地证明了。”John抵着Sherlock脖子的空处狡黠微笑，拇指滑下Sherlock的腰椎曲线，直到指尖消失，高个儿男人大声喘息。“你喜欢科学。去它的，你爱科学。你还，呃。你说过你决定要相信我，是吧？你已经技艺高超地攻了我好些天了，上帝啊，那是我见过的最他妈性感的事了。但我需要你再次信任我，好不再重复昨晚的情形。好吗？”

Sherlock呼出一口气，放松下来。所以是这个意思。不是情感。只是……性事繁乱的分支。一点儿都不用担心。要只是谈论术语的话，他很容易妥协。再过几秒钟，他们就能谈完性事，回到Julia Stoner毫无疑问不合时宜的死亡上了。

“信任，我信任你，你想操我当然可以操。”他道，没拿手机的那只手描摹着John的肩膀。

John停下来，抬起视线，双眼之间有一条迷惑的皱纹。“我……一直都在操你。一直都是。希望你，呃，知道。从你一开始把我呼来喝去开始。”

“不是，我是说就像我们昨晚说过的，改变性的定义。我的意思是，要是你想彻底操我，你可以做。我以前没说过，没出现过这种状况。但我信任你。我以前也做过，实际上做过好几回。所以要是你想的话，你可以做。”

John倒换了一下重心，换了一副耐心表情，咬牙叹了口气。“好吧。你这是告诉我你喜欢前列腺刺激？那也没什么，顺便说，完全正常。”

“我知道正常，但天哪，当然不喜欢，”Sherlock急忙回道，想起第一次时整个人就像是被砍刀砍成两半，“但如果插得浅——”

“嘘——”John劝道，微笑着重新对着Sherlock的脖子轻轻吸吻，“闭嘴，Sherlock。别动。我只是。上帝啊，你简直是最疯狂，最适合——我简直等不及要宠坏你了。这就像是通往比地狱还坏的地方却沿途铺满了好意的路，但文书上有点儿小错误，‘抱歉抱歉没想朝你开枪的但为了尽你该为人性尽到的责任还是把你的脑子打个稀巴烂’，那种的，他们还是解决了，而把你宠坏是我的奖赏。”

“这真是讨论这种事的最好时机吗——”

“哦太棒了，我刚还在想你什么时候会问我那个问题，还是以为我直接跑偏了呢。”

John撤开身子，一只手抚着Sherlock的后背，另一只手捧住他的侧脸。屋子里的温度似乎一下子降了三度。似乎一场命定的大风刚刚刮过贝克街，带来了无可逃避的改变，召唤外来的荣耀。John那双刚刚还半睁半闭充满欲望的眼睛，几秒钟就变成了一汪深蓝。

“你我最终会赢，”John凶狠地说，“我们会比他更耀眼、更勇敢、更好——好吗？然后我们就接着过我们的日子，我们选择怎样过都行。但我不会看着他把你变成他的玩偶，也不会让你忘记他控制了你许多年，许多年啊，Sherlock。你几周之前说这是什么的，巴甫洛夫式的重复实验，童年经历对什么什么的反应？”

Sherlock克制颤抖点了点头。“对痛苦和死亡的威胁。”

“好吧，所以你跟我说的那些关于低等大脑功能和动物性反应的鬼话？你不完全是在忽悠我呢，我这才明白。Jim Moriarty花了数十年跟你猫玩老鼠一样地折磨你，只因为现在是一场游戏了，先前都是虐待，也不意味着现在就不是虐待，我也不会允许这个扭曲的疯子以为他能把你像他妈上发条的猴子一样地开关让你跳舞给他看，只要我参与其中就不行，不光是为你为我，还是为了这场奇葩秀里其他任何无辜的人。你他妈听见我跟你说什么了吗，Sherlock Holmes？”

“听见了。”Sherlock喘息道。

“现在，你准备好你的同事去烧水，而你去解决这场人质危机了吗？”

“是。”Sherlock道，慢慢微笑起来。

“棒极了，”John咧嘴笑着，吻他的肩膀，“你太棒了。你从前知道吗？”

“那你还要把我宠坏吗？”

John的笑渐渐变得具有掠夺性。像鹰一样。不像该有的那样吓人。

“你怎么看？”

John在Lestrade办公室里苍白的光线下盯着Sherlock，一边眉毛机敏地抬起。

他是对的，Sherlock想。这件密室奇案实在好极，复杂难解而令人兴奋，是一个完全恶意的人给的无法解释的礼物。那人想吃Sherlock当晚餐。

“我会考虑来源的，”Sherlock向John起誓，眼睛回到报告上，“我保证。”

“你他妈最好那样做。”John轻柔地说。

Sherlock的手机响了。

他们已经把手机连上了追踪器和Lestrade的办公室电话，一来就立刻做了。因此，尽管号码被屏蔽了，Sherlock还是呼出一口气，把文件夹放回桌子，慢慢将手机贴在耳朵上。Lestrade点点头，示意电话已经准备好了。Dimmock紧接着也点头试图表现出与当下情形相关的样子。壮观地失败了。

John倾身向前，朝Sherlock使了个眼色，意思是说，废了他，伙计。

Sherlock仍然面无表情。但内心里慌乱退去，自行蜷缩，然后消弭，他按下了接听键。

“喂？”

很长一段时间内只有对方的寂静在Sherlock耳边和Lestrade电话的扬声器里回荡。

Sherlock紧闭上眼又睁开，让自己集中精神。

让他自己惊讶的是，他竟然可以。

所以这就是Moriarty让我领先的原因。他想看看我寻求帮助时是不是会像以前一样，在苏格兰场有没有长期共事的人，他们是谁，以及他们是不是愿意为了抓住一个疯狂的谋杀犯一次又一次地冒险出头。

“你是谁？”Sherlock问，尽管大脑急转反应，胃里却觉得恶心，“又是你吗？”

“但不要依靠他们啊，”颤抖的嗓音说道，Sherlock知道他在读手里的寻呼机，“聪明啊你。太聪明了。我本来只想和你跳探戈，我最最亲爱的，你却把我们俩的浪漫变成一群人的狂欢了。”

John的下嘴唇直努到人中上，皱眉的表情很不意外地带有杀人意味。安静的电话扬声器传来某个繁忙十字路口的低鸣，车辆笛声和人们的叫喊隐约可闻。Dimmock和Lestrade脸上带着期望，Lestrade脸上显出在诺伍德建筑师的案子里相同的关心表情。

Sherlock对这个答案略作思考，之后仍然沉默。

“你没嘲笑我送你的礼物，是吧，小南瓜？”快要哭出来的年轻男声问道，“Carl嘲笑过我。所以我就让他不能再笑。我完事儿之后你那些在警局的玩伴就都笑不出来了。”

“你又偷了另一个嗓音，我猜。”Sherlock回道，拒绝上钩。

“重点是你和我。”那个无名男人，其实是逃出来的Jim Moriarty，哽咽着说。

Sherlock通过鼻子粗重地呼吸，只觉厌恶席卷全身，睁眼看见John现在站起身来，不到一尺远，几乎碰到他了，注意看着Sherlock，强壮的双臂交叉抱在黑色夹克前。他突然看起来很像军人。

而这能帮上忙。

Sherlock呼出一口气。交通的声响开始变成刺耳的噪音了。

“你在哪？”侦探问道，“那是什么声音？”

“生命的声音，Sherlock，”被绑架的人嗓音越发颤抖，“但别担心。我——我很快就能处理好。”

Lestrade做了个怒极又无助的手势。Dimmock脸都白了。

John踮着脚前后摇晃了一会儿，十分冷静。

Sherlock一语不发。

John点头表示赞同，表情是专业的一片空白。

“你上次解开我的谜题用了九小时，我聪明的小可爱，”年轻人最后道，“这一回，你有八小时。”

电话挂断了。

Sherlock正经历着这间房间爆炸成一团慌乱的行动而他原地静止的惊恐感受，他就好像一块瀑布边上的岩石。John瞥了一眼那群警察，但他也没动。一开始。过了几秒，他的手指刷过Sherlock的手腕，接着手又回搭到了肘弯。

“我想你已经问过Grant Roylott话了？”Sherlock听见自己的发问似乎是从很远的地方传来的。“我还没能走那么远。他告诉你什么了？”

“大部分是骂我，有时朝我脑袋挥个啤酒瓶，”Dimmock暴躁地说。Lestrade正跟他的团队打电话，叫Sally Donovan和那个极为可恨的Anderson来。“他说我是个操蛋的撒谎精，还有他跟他两个继女的关系有爱得不得了。还说他出钱为她翻修那个角落里的办公室。他确实那么做了——我们查过。”

Sherlock立刻瞪大了眼睛。

“他怎么着？”Sherlock大吼，转身面向Dimmock。警探有点被吓到了，往后一缩。

“他……重新翻修了，”警探确认道，嗓音颤抖，“没什么可疑的，我每一寸都检查过了，你得——”

此时Sherlock已经奔出门几码远，大衣在身后翻飞，John一反应过来就立刻追了上去。

“我们去哪儿？”John低声问，“我猜是去搜查那个致命办公室。”

“那个回头再说。”Sherlock承认道。

“那现在去哪儿？”

“救Helen Stoner小姐的命。”Sherlock回答，放弃了电梯，从楼梯一步两阶地跑出苏格兰场。


	5. 第16章

“真是 _疯了_ ！”Sherlock强压怒火，面对着世界上最自命不凡、最不通情理的男秘书，现在此人身边还围了两个世界上（Sherlock可以确信）最膀大腰圆、最呆头呆脑的保安。

尽管Lestrade熟练地按着警铃，Sally对路线的建议不得不说很合适，而且两地直线上实际相距不远，任一项优势都完全无济于事，从苏格兰场到金丝雀码头（*）的车流还是慢比久经遗忘的罐底一滴经年的糖浆。实事求是地讲，有几回Sherlock甚至考虑过跳下警车一路狂奔到目的地。车像胶水流下斜坡一般缓慢地行进着。Sherlock全程用意志催促车的移动，就好像他的意识真能隔空移物一样。偶尔Sherlock会极度自满地想，如果有谁的大脑能够办到这么一件事，他超群的头脑必然能在这一方向迈出最远的一步。  
（注：*伦敦重要的金融区和购物区。）

可那之后发生的事远远更糟。现在Sherlock、John和四个场里人——Lestrade、Dimmock、Donovan，还有 _可恶的可恶的可恶的_ Anderson——都直直盯着资本家洋洋自得、自以为是的面孔。再者，最重要的是两年前蹊跷的斯托克莫兰地产公司的CEO之死。

真是不堪忍受。

 _人类的优越感才不堪忍受_ ，Sherlock纠正自己。 _死亡反倒好些。_

时间一分一秒从沙漏中流逝，侦探唯一能想到的，就是最后一粒沙漏下时等候在终点的死亡和混乱。

在这斯托克莫兰地产公司的大厅里，Sherlock被重重包围：高大的绿色玻璃窗，锃亮的黑色大理石地板，本意要安抚人心却让他想要尖叫的水幕墙，既愚且盲的凶杀目击证人，伦敦警察厅愚蠢程度各异的雇员，以及John Watson。

John Watson迎上Sherlock的目光，无意取笑地对他眨眨眼表示支持，然后又转开眼去。

那秘书名叫“以首字母极尽前卫之能事”·“疑似富家子弟”（Sherlock记不清具体是什么了，只知道大概，按原则行事他立刻删除了那个名字），Sherlock想一拳把他的迪奥眼镜从他刮得一丝不苟的脸上打下去，再揪住他精心塑形后的黑发。这浪费上好裁衣的人形垃圾，身边拥着的两个黑西装无名傻大个躯干纵横长度几乎相当，偶尔才留心往装模作样的耳机里听一听。

Sherlock怒火攻心地想， _大规模绝育，真不是那么坏的_ ——

“好了，这就够了，”Lestrade低吼道，看那秘书张嘴要说什么蠢话的时候两只手都举了起来。“现在有个命悬一线的人质，所以不管有没有搜查证，我们要进Stoner小姐楼角的办公室看一眼，我不想听你再多说一句了。靠边站。就现在。”

“先生，我已经解释过了，”“毫无意义的字母”·“公学姓氏”慢条斯理地说，“已故的Julia Stoner女士和当前安然无恙的Helen Stoner女士的办公室安装了一套密码警报系统。我没有权限。您面前这几位先生也没有权限。即便世间最天赋异禀的密码破译专家也不能——”

“谢谢，我这个头衔从未得到过官方认可，但我乐意一试，”Sherlock嘶声道。

“再耽搁你就上Stoner小姐的死亡现场臭显摆吧，怪胎，”Sally没好气地说。“我们的当务之急是在出人命之前进入这间办公室。”

“如果你认为这不是我的首要考虑——”

“正是。我认为这 _不是_ 你的首要——”

“唔，因为通常他穿着那件大衣什么样子才是他的首要考虑，”Anderson刻薄地拖长腔调。

“喂，”John厉声说，气势汹汹朝Anderson跨出一步，刮起了Sherlock那Belstaff大衣的领子。“情况都这么危急了，我是不是就得在这看着你们胡闹？”

“把那该死的门打开，”Lestrade对保安说，语调像是嘀嘀作响的定时炸弹。

“我只能再重复一遍，不可能的，”秘书抗议道，慢慢后退接近他的保护者。“我没有安保系统的权限。只有Stoner女士才有。”

“上回我们把我们逼疯的就是这个问题，”Dimmock嘟囔道，一大片细纹横跨了整个额头。“已故的Stoner女士死时是独自在屋里。 _完全_ 独自一人。”

像刚从冰水浴中走出，Sherlock的皮肤刺痛起来，他强迫自己呼吸，想着： _你不感激。你没有。一点点也没有。这依旧是凌虐，不论采取什么形式。记得John是怎么说的吗？这是病态的，就是这样。可又这么完美，不是吗，尽管扭曲，上帝啊，不叫人叹为观止吗？实在完美。最终要结果我性命的人把这谜团给了我，简直不堪忍受，因为它真是完美。蹊跷的死亡，丰富的动机，内部上锁的屋子。每一层面上的完美，像时至今日依旧盘旋成阿基米德螺线的伦敦古道，像暴风雨第一声低沉的雷响，像肖邦，像_ ——

Sherlock意识到John正恶狠狠地瞪着他。侦探微微脸红，转而针对最便利的目标，而这依旧是不穿袜子的晒黑的脚蹬着昂贵意大利船鞋、裤子时髦地恰好短了那么一点的“新潮而不知所云的缩写”·“父母家里养着数匹纯种马”。

“放我进Stoner女士的办公室，”Sherlock低沉地哄诱着他，“否则不仅这些貌似友好的执法人员会变得极度难以相处，而且我会发邮件给斯托克莫兰地产公司的每一个工作人员，告诉他们你周末时常光顾哪一类场所。当然，除非你 _现在脱不开手脚_ 。”

这秘书十分令人满意地白了脸。Sherlock想，看来“一串乱码”·“养尊处优”显然还无法自如地谈论捆绑的癖好。

“可我 _办不到_ ，”他声音尖细地哀求道。“要是可以——”

“这到底是怎么回事？”

听到这文雅的女声，所有人都转过身来。Sherlock看见一个苗条、优雅的女人，一边脱着深红色双排扣短大衣一边走来，鞋跟声声叩击着大理石地面。她简单的修身黑裙有着吸睛的包肩袖，像许多成功的女企业家一样不露辞色，表情和蔼却难以捉摸，饱满的面容和矫健的身姿表明她才年过三十。然而她深色的发间杂乱地点缀着几缕灰白，犹如深蓝水池表面的波澜。

“我刚才问怎么回事？”她又说，停在这一群人面前，谨慎地面朝其中最高的人勉强做出一个友好的微笑。“我是否有幸得知您的姓名？”

“Sherlock Holmes，”Sherlock伸出一只手。“我们正试着挽救你的生命，Helen Stoner女士。”

他们走过大厅，乘私人电梯上楼，路上简要地了解了情况，恰在八分钟以后，他们来到Helen Stoner私人办公室的门口。

Sherlock迅捷地走入，衣摆飞扬，目光跳跃在不同物件之间。

他立刻讨厌起这房间。

抛光硬木地板仿佛和焦糖一般可以入口即融。四分之三的空间没有墙壁，只有从天花板落地的玻璃窗，迎入晚秋艳阳灼热的光亮。奢华的窗帘间隔恰好，光滑的吧台设在颜色基调更深的下陷区域，摆设齐全的壁炉立在就座区域前，一张舒适的会议桌占据着另一角落。在办公室里部——恰得其所，意在先声夺人——是一张大办公桌。办公桌后是一张十分铺张的人体工学椅子，似乎是那种便于活动的转椅。

Sherlock痛恨这房间。

“真是可怕，我不知道要怎么为我员工的表现道歉才好，”Stoner女士叹了口气，把大衣搭在办公椅高大的椅背上。“人质。想想吧。我——我无法想象。你来到这里又是为了我和我姐姐。你一定要尽量原谅我们，还有我们的员工。但我可以向你保证，没什么可了解的，Holmes先生。我对过去已经释然了。你明白的，想要自如地应对未来，我必须如此。”

“那么把我不可能了解的一切都讲给我听，从头开始，”Sherlock冷冷地说，开始检查窗帘。即便Lestrade、Dimmock、John和Sally还留意着Sherlock，他们开始把注意力放在Stoner女士的讲述上，而Anderson以一种露骨的憎恨看着侦探。

“我姐姐在这间屋子里经历了一次突然的……发作，”Helen Stoner讲道，打了个冷战。

她强作平和的语调让Sherlock突然明白她的白发是从何而来了。Helen Stoner深深爱着自己的姐姐，然而她选择了继续前行，拒绝被过去的疑云逼疯。Sherlock即使不认可她的决定，也钦佩她的超脱。

同时，窗帘并没有什么问题。

他们继续交谈。Sherlock继续搜查。偶尔Lestrade或者Dimmock会插话。宝贵的时间就这样流逝。

“是，Grant Roylott有时候很难相处，”Stoner女士承认道，在吧台给自己倒了不少杜松子酒，其他人都谢绝了。她啜饮一口。“对不起，在这间屋子里我的神经再也不比以往了。很傻，是不是，毕竟这里如此安全？是Grant为我姐姐打造的——而现在又归我了，我想——作为对她的道歉。”

“在你本人接任董事长之后，是不是就该接管这间办公室了？”Sherlock说，检视着一个天价中国花瓶。

“没错，”Stoner女士叹了口气。“两年前Grant立刻提议让我使用这间办公室，可是我当时无法承受这里的回忆。然而现在……我不会再沉湎于对Julia的追忆了。”

“当时你怀疑过你的继父，”Sherlock冷静地说。

“是的。”Stoner女士把头发从毫无表情的脸前拂开。

“你不再怀疑他了？”

“没有作案证据。我拒绝让我的疑神疑鬼葬送公司的前程。”

 _但她没有回答我的问题，不是吗_ ，Sherlock阴暗地想，走向会议区。

“你说Grant Roylott是作为道歉打造的这间屋子，是什么意思？”Lestrade询问。

“他知道自己有时粗俗无礼，又挥霍无度。早年的生活声名极差，部分是在海外度过的。当然，对我来说这不足以成为借口。而且简直别跟我提他对公司发展方向的看法了。但我们还是一家人，而且，毕竟从经济问题上讲家人必须团结一致，于是他建了这个房间，作为大家既往不咎的表示。”

“你不喜欢这屋子，”John敏锐地轻声说。

“是的，”Stoner女士说，仰头看着天花板，精心修过的眉毛扬了起来。“我姐姐就死在这屋里。我不喜欢。”

同时，Sherlock悄声咒骂起来。会议桌什么问题也没有。

但他把重头戏留在了最后——JuliaStoner死去时旁边的桌子。

他有时间。

 _他有时间_ 。

事实上，是六小时。他有六小时让沙粒翻滚着沿沙漏的玻璃曲壁落下。

而且，如果Sherlock对自己非常、非常坦诚，他要承认，既然自己到了这间屋子里——这间丑陋的奇妙的屋子里——他想要享受这个谜团，这个引人入胜的难题，再多一小会，就一小会。

“你把公司经营权保留给家族成员的打算依旧不变？”Dimmock询问。

 _这是你踏入这行之后第一个有点头脑的问题，_ Sherlock想道，埋头检查着吧台的小水池。 _真该拿几个气球撑撑场面。我怎么就没想到呢。_

“哦，我们从来没真正打算出售公司，”Stoner女士闪烁其词，挥了挥她点缀着钻石的手。“就连Grant也这么承认了，在我姐姐去世之后。我们被迫再度聚首，我必须承认在那段悲痛的日子过后他所做的努力……令人惊讶。”

“Stoner女士，仅仅因为身边杀人犯的存在或许会让家庭关系和经济关系承受压力，就忽略他的存在，这是愚蠢的。”Sherlock听见自己说道。

他身后的沉默算不得是震惊。

然而却叫人透不过气，阴冷而沉重。

现在跪在办公桌边、抚摸着桃花心木的弯曲桌腿的Sherlock抬眼一瞥。

Helen Stoner女士的脸变得惨白，白得像她那天文数字价格的窗子上反射的光芒。

“你为什么那么说？”她低语。她把杯中剩的酒一饮而尽，走开去又倒了一杯。“我们已经把这件事放下了。警方什么也没找到。 _什么也没找到_ ，”她嘶哑地喊道，把最后一句撇向Dimmock。Sherlock甚至高兴不起来，她的伤痛太过赤裸了。她激动地把酒瓶倒口伸进酒杯，看着酒杯斟满。“Julia死后是我撑住了这个家、这个公司。是 _我_ 。似乎还是我赤手空拳办到的。现在你却跟我说她的死不是什么该死的自然原因？”

“随便一个白痴都能看出来——”Sherlock开口。

“你在跟我的继女说 _什么_ ？”一个新来的声音咆哮道。

Grant Roylott站在门口。

Grant Roylott衣着得体，显得有权有势。但他为人粗野，Sherlock立刻就意识到了， _毕竟，在自己快挤不进门的情况下，哪个脑子正常的人还会在门口放宽步子企图恫吓他人呢？_ Sherlock或许喜好戏剧性，但一过火就惹人生厌了。Grant Roylott体型庞大，明显性格好斗，带着轻微的醉意，肿胀的眼中闪现着憎恶，脸上刻满了深深的皱纹。日光浴机器用了太多，真正的休闲时光太少；享乐太多，见过的星光太少；度假太多，读书太少；对继女大喊大叫太多，对公司建设的关心太少。

Sherlock想象他写道， _亲爱的Jim，拜托你帮我把我亲戚的公司大卸八块赚一笔大钱，好让我安享余年。_

Helen Stoner向后退去。但Sherlock着迷地注意到，她不是 _退缩_ ，而是 _踱步_ 到了办公桌后，把自己摆在至高的尊位，身穿量身剪裁的优雅黑裙，俨然巡视自己王国的女皇。

“你，”她嘶声说，声音不稳。“这间屋子固若金汤，所有人都是这么说的。我已经不知道该信什么了。我只知道在我还没开始正式接任董事长的时候，你从来不在乎我在哪工作。现在你却 _坚持_ 要我到这里来办公。”

Roylott的眼睛因为恼怒开始发紫。“这帮疑神疑鬼的秃鹫，让他们每一个都见鬼去吧。自打可怜的Julia去世之后，他们就像吃臭肉的乌鸦一样绕着咱们家打转。”

“哦，拜托，”Sherlock忍不住嗤之以鼻。

“ _你他妈_ 又是谁？又一个苏格兰场的猩猩？”

“你就想不到其他了吗？”Sherlock冷笑道。

“他就好这口，”Sally嘟囔道。

“他是顾问，”John插话。

Roylott朝屋里走了几步，眼中闪烁着暴怒。

“你看不出来公司对我有多重要吗？”他向Stoner女士质问。“不被白痴警察和基佬义警穷追不舍有多重要？你完全有权利害怕，但没有必要怕我，亲爱的。我 _爱_ 你的姐姐。我也爱你。”

Roylott演得用力过猛了。

Sherlock看得出来。他知道John也看得出来。除了Anderson外的所有人都发现Lestrade也看出来了。真相洪流一样倾泻而出，即便大家还不清楚事情始末，所有人都意识到了无可辩驳的真相。

暴起的青筋和凸出的眼睛告诉他们Roylott在撒谎。半攥起的拳头告诉他们Roylott在撒谎。他颈部血管的跳动告诉他们Roylott在撒谎。

Helen Stoner发觉一直以来自己的怀疑都是正确的，瘫倒在桌后的椅子里。椅子纹丝不动。“亲爱的上帝啊，”她喃喃道。“哦，Julia，Julia……”

电流直直袭上Sherlock的脖颈，他想起来，她把外套搭在椅子上的时候椅子也没有动。

椅子看上去是可以动的。

处于实用考虑，它应该可以动。

这种椅子一般都可以动。

可 _这张椅子纹丝不动_ 。

Helen Stoner女士高声的尖叫像刀刃一般贯穿整个房间。

“抱歉，抱歉，”Sherlock喘道，在正对面的角落把她放在地上。她整理裙子，踩着细高跟的脚有些不稳。“是那椅子，肯定是，它不动， _它应该动的_ ，为什么它不——”

Roylott暴跳如雷地怒吼，迅速向左迈了一步，巨大的拳头紧紧握住壁炉的拨火棍。警察们恐怕使事态恶化，向后退去，Lestrade叫道：“慢着！所有人冷静！”Dimmock反复叫着没人会受伤一类的话。Stoner女士出于恐惧直觉地龇出了牙。

“伙计，把那玩意放下，”John——现在他离Roylott最近——轻声说。“事情会好办得多，如果你——”

Roylott在酒醉的狂怒中大叫，铁质拨火棍从他头顶缓慢划过。

又或许——事后Sherlock对自己承认——只有在Sherlock看来那动作才是缓慢的。

他不记得怎么发生的了，这很烦。Sherlock的记忆力近乎巨细无遗，只有在药物影响下或删除时才会出现缺失。他只知道一根铁拨火棍直冲着John _脆弱易碎的_ 头骨挥过去了，只知道自己的心直接跳出了胸腔，只知道他最后关头第二次发狂地跃过去后抓住拨火棍的两只手掌必然要落下可观的淤青，只知道他 _火冒三丈_ 。

“你他妈再来一下试试，”Sherlock咆哮道，暴怒之间攥紧了手中的金属棍。他把棍子扔到一边，棍子“哐”地落在地上。“我看你敢不敢再试一遍，看看这样你的脊椎会是什么下场。”

继而是一段震惊的沉默。

“哦，”出现在门口来看看老板情况如何、貌似即将晕倒的“随机字母生成器”·  
“名门望族”喊道。

所有人一言不发。

“怎么？”Sherlock厉声说。Roylott退缩起来，粗笨的手指颤抖着。“你们这些白痴都没见过自我防卫吗？”

问题后是一段停顿。

“呃，”John声音发颤。突然他轻笑起来，一次小小的爆发，然后手捂住了嘴巴。“抱歉，嗯。是啊。是。是，我，啊，以前见过自我防卫。没错。”军医又咯咯笑起来，笑得直不起腰，Sherlock胸中惊恐的狂怒消减了几分。“在战斗中，还有，嗯，在伦敦也有，比如以前上大学时酒吧里闹起来的时候。当然。不过你知道我到今天为止有什么没见过吗，Sherlock？”

Sherlock愣愣地摇头。

“一个人，”John努力地说，笑得气喘吁吁，“把一根铁拨火棍扳成，扳成该死的 _两半_ ，还都没注意到自己干了什么。”

*

尽管Sherlock极为聪慧，他花了两小时才在荒唐的固定在地板上的椅子上找到隐藏的机关。

就在椅子右扶手下面，有一个几不可见的注满液体的小注射器，等着戳刺忘了这椅子不能转的倒霉蛋。

尽管Sherlock精通化学，他又在苏格兰场的实验室花了三个半小时，忍受着马蜂一样嗡嗡地围着他团团转的技术人员，才发出一声反常的惊喘，瘫坐在椅子上。

“怎么？”John立刻到了Sherlock身旁。“你找出来了？是什么？”

“蛇毒，某种蝰蛇的蛇毒，”Sherlock低语道，紧盯着面前的仪器和上面的读数。“我不敢相信。我不信。他们一直没追查出来，因为他用蛇毒毒死了她。”

John抿起嘴唇什么也没说。

 _完美_ ，Sherlock意不由衷地想道，闭上了眼睛。 _完美的罪案_ 。

Sherlock把结果发到网站上只花了一分钟。

Moriarty给Sherlock回电只花了六秒。

侦探听着手机听筒中的声音，干净明亮的实验室里所有人都看着他。Lestrade，Dimmock，John。这次他们听不到。所以他们等着独立咨询侦探传达消息。

过了一小会，Sherlock只是拇指一划挂掉了电话，把手机放在了工作台上。

“你还好吗？”John焦急地问。“刚才是他。他说什么了？”

“没什么重要的，”Sherlock轻轻说，然后告诉警方他们该赶到哪个地址。

他没法把那些话说出口。

Sherlock永远没法把Moriarty的话驱赶出脑海。可他不会把这些话说出来，不会告诉John，永远不会。任凭悲惨结局到来，John永远不会听见这些话。

 _我们天生一对_ ，在对话结束前，那惊恐万分的男性人质低语道。

问题在于，现在Sherlock发觉Moriarty真是这么想的。他相信自己了解Sherlock。并且会更加了解他。里里外外。每一器官，每一细微的表情，每一分每一毫。

当他想起自己在解决上锁房间之谜时有多无法自拔，有多钦佩其中的优雅与匀称之美，Sherlock有些作呕，从头到膝盖都战栗起来。

*

“过来，”John在走廊那边叫道。

Sherlock叹了口气，继续着他半个小时以来一直在做的事——坐在221B的餐桌旁，盯着自己的双手，厌恶他能想到的几乎一切，劝服自己不要用药。John已经逼他吃下了半小盘Angelo店的剩意面，让他吃了扑热息痛，徒劳地对着他手上颜色渐深的两条淤青大惊小怪，然后突然去了贝克街某个未知的地方。夫复何求啊。

John出现了，光着脚，但还穿着衣服，讨人喜欢的鼻子皱了起来。“嘿。听到了吗？到这边来。有事找你。”

“可是我……累了，”Sherlock不情不愿地承认。

“我知道。我不是天才，但我知道。快来。”

琥珀色的夕照逐而消逝，贝克街的灯光闪烁地亮起，Sherlock困惑而疲惫，跟着John进了浴室，迟钝地发现浴缸里注满了热水，蒸汽令镜子丝丝缕缕地结起了雾。

“找我做什么？”Sherlock虚弱地说。

作为回答，John引领着他，直到他的大腿挨上了水池。矮个男人脱下了Sherlock的西服外套，露出其下不再洁净挺括的白色暗条纹衬衫。John把外套挂在门上的挂衣钩，接着开始熟稔地解起Sherlock的扣子。

“我可能对你了解没有那么多，但我当你室友当了这么长时间，已经知道你对个人卫生的态度比较随便了，”John柔声解释道。“加上氯仿中毒、橘核和其他这些破事，你早该洗个澡了。”

随着他的衬衫在John的手下解开，Sherlock低头看着自己。他的皮肤晦暗发灰。他把手指伸进自己打结的头发。John是对的。

Sherlock是一列无药可救的脱轨火车，除了尘埃和废墟什么也不剩。

 _我们天生一对_ ，Jim Moriarty在Sherlock的脑中说道。

 _不_ ，Sherlock忿恨地想，把这话丢进他思维宫殿里实验室的铁文件柜，他存储必要却令人憎恶的信息的地方，转动钥匙上了锁。

John把他的衬衫折起来，放在柜顶，随后跪下开始解Sherlock的鞋带。

“我自己也可以，”Sherlock说。“你的伤还没好。”

“现在我们到家了，我吃的止痛药完全够劲。你 _更想_ 自己来吗？”

他摇头。 _家_ ，Sherlock想道。John把这里叫做 _家_ 。Sherlock只愿自己能更敏锐地感受那一刻。一切都可怕地模糊起来。他的思维宫殿在下雪，飘飞着鹅毛一般白色的虚无。

“那就让我来吧，多谢了。”

Sherlock隐隐约约感觉到自己的鞋袜被脱了下来，短得不可能的不久之后，John又站了起来，温柔的手解着他的裤子。

“现在你替我脱过两次衣服了。奇怪。其他人一般不会给我脱衣服，”Sherlock在朦胧中追忆。

“不会吗？”John抬眼，薄唇的一角随之翘了起来。“可怜的混蛋们。为什么？”

“我不允许，”Sherlock第一次意识到。

“幸运的，幸运的、幸运的我啊，”John喃喃道，拇指钩住Sherlock的裤腰，把内裤和外裤一起向下拉去。“抬脚。”

Sherlock服从了，蹬掉剩下的衣物。他压下恐怕要让头骨裂开的哈欠，从一沓叠好的毛巾中抽出一条。

“那不是给你用的。交过来。快到水里，你这样下去几秒就会冻坏的。”

Sherlock把目光以反常的缓慢速度移回John身上，顿住了。John站在那里伸出手来，等着接下毛巾。Sherlock不明所以，慢慢递了过去。

接着Sherlock向侧边迈步，沉入极妙的热水，水灼痛他的小腿，刺痒他的大腿，他发出低沉沙哑的呻吟。Sherlock知道这声音于他而言很不寻常，因为他热衷于自我观察。为了避免对情绪刺激产生不必要的化学反应，他必须如此，这要求他时刻保持警醒。映着微光的水将他包围，汇于一处，涌上陶瓷的池壁，拍打他的躯体，爱抚着他的后身，Sherlock感到灰白的焦虑从毛孔流入洁净滚热的液体。

“让开一点。”

侦探的眼睛睁开了。John微笑着，眼周的皱纹延展开来。他撸起自己棉质圆领衫的袖子，牛仔裤挽了几重，露出小腿来。他把毛巾折成四分之一，搁在浴缸边沿。

Sherlock尽一个高个子所能挪动一些，扬起了眉毛。他压根摸不到头脑。

John坐下来，脚伸进水里，坐在他后面一点，身体与Sherlock的垂直，愉快地舒了一口气。

“好了，就是这事，”John叹道。Sherlock能感觉到他的脚趾在自己大腿边上活动。“老天。我太聪明了。你或许在智能方面大体上高我一等，可是你也得承认，现在，我才是聪明的那个。这一天真他妈够受的。”

John把毛巾浸在水里，顺着Sherlock的脊骨向上擦拭。Sherlock惊得抽了口气。

“怎么了？”John立刻停了下来。“不好？”

“不，不，”Sherlock喘息着说，双眼圆睁。他感到后背的神经闪起火花，与他过分兴奋的大脑一同接受着那敏感得不可思议的信号。“我是说，是，这……很好。”

Sherlock抬头。John咧嘴笑着，干燥的那只手拂过Sherlock肩膀手臂上立即出现的鸡皮疙瘩，温暖着那片肌肤。“好。我，呃，那么我坦诚地向你承认，我之前有点希望你这么说。”

Sherlock允许自己微笑，当John又开始擦拭他的后背，他又把眼睛紧紧闭上。上上下下，上上下下，有时温柔地打着圈，有时流连在他的肩胛，有时绕到侧旁擦过他的肋部。次序随机，难以定性，既令人愉悦，又叫人警惕，在惬意的沉默中持续了三分钟后，Sherlock好奇他的皮肤是不是要融化脱落了。然而当他暂时睁开眼睛，他安然无恙，皮肤完好无缺，只是泛着光。侦探认定黑暗更有利于这次体验的归档，毕竟这是空前的，而且考虑现状也很可能会绝后，便微微哼了一小声，垂下眼帘。

一种更滑的感觉接触到他的皮肤，带着一股非常熟悉的淡淡的薰衣草香，Sherlock轻轻捏住膝盖。 _肥皂_ 。只是肥皂而已。John Watson在 _擦洗_ 他。他妈的耶稣基督啊。

“你的手怎么样了？”John用更低沉些的声音问道。

Sherlock瞄了一眼双手，毛巾拂过他修长脖颈的背面，快感令他打了一个激灵。手没事。两条紫色的淤痕，但是比起John整个侧身依旧存在的淤青根本不算什么。

“我的手——哦上帝啊，”当毛巾顺着他的手臂擦向他的手指，Sherlock呻吟起来。“抱歉。没事，手没事。不疼。”

“其实，我敢说肯定疼，”John揶揄地说。

“它们，啊，并不疼，”Sherlock喘道，又一次双眼大睁。

John正仔细地清洁他的手，更用力些揩拭手腕周边，然后把他受伤的手掌翻转过来，触碰时轻得不可思议，然后移到Sherlock手指间的地方， _老天，哦上帝，此前从没有人碰过那块皮肤_ ——“我知道我已经说过了，可是当时……”John笑着摇摇头。“太让人惊叹了。你发现椅子的蹊跷已经很他妈的棒了，确保Stoner女士远离那椅子，接下来……我准备好躲开他了，你知道，可是你大概让我少断了几根骨头之类的，而你基本是 _救了我_ ，我想，而这，我怎么说呢，呃， _真他妈火辣_ ，然后你把拨火棍扳成了两半，就好像家常便饭一样。像不足挂齿一样。我解释不清那有多……该死的，Sherlock，那是我这辈子见过最最性感的事情。不，不对，我错了。对不起。另有一方景象在榜首。”

嫉妒在Sherlock的脑干闪烁。“是什么？”

“现在的景象。”John放下Sherlock的手，抹干，在干净的指节上悠然印下一吻，然后继续手里的活。“浴中的你。一丝不挂。我是威斯敏斯特最幸福的人。”

Sherlock重重地吞咽，对抗着他无法处理的汹涌来袭的情感，又闭上了眼睛。

John没有停下，擦洗着Sherlock腰部以上的地方，一直没有停，接下来他说，“帮忙把头在水里泡一下，”Sherlock颤抖着服从了，完全向后靠去沉入水中，在还热着的水里眨眼几秒钟，然后像新生的造物一样浮出水面，John往手里倒了一点洗发液，迅速揉搓起泡——

“操，”Sherlock呻吟道，额头一下落在弯曲的膝盖上。John的手指在他的发间按摩，指甲轻轻擦过他的头皮。“操， _操_ 。”

他能听见John在他身后轻笑。“要是我跟人打赌——我也确实愿意打赌——我会说你喜欢这个。”

“哦我的 _上帝啊_ ，”Sherlock吁了口气，瞬息万变的感觉冲上他的中枢神经系统。现在他是真的融化了。Sherlock即将荡然无存，John会拔出排水塞，然后就妥了，他死时会比期望中快乐出不知多少。

“我要把所有之前对你这么做过的人都清除掉，”John说。

“我这辈子从来没有人做过任何哪怕有一点点相近的事。”

John犹豫片刻，然后以一种更悠闲的节奏继续下去。他的声音显得刻意地随便，在Sherlock胸中搅动了古老结疤的某种东西。“你妈妈这么做过，我保证。拿二十镑跟你打赌。不过那肯定是很久之前了。我们要补偿之前浪费的时间。”

他们确实这么做了。

等水凉下来的时候，John面对着Sherlock，Sherlock的脚已经一尘不染，他的脚底还在刺痒，他的腿像大理石柱一样泛着光，他的大腿在颤抖，他的思维宫殿如此炫目地闪耀着，所有的雪都消融了。每当Sherlock睁开眼睛，每当他看见John这样做，胸中便剧烈地痛起来，仿佛他的心被撕扯开裂。

他永远不想叫他停下。

“好了，”John轻快地说道，把毛巾递到Sherlock手里。“你自己洗完，我去看看我能不能泡杯——”

“别停，”Sherlock沙哑地说。

John回过神来，眉间出现一条清晰的皱纹。“你说什——”

“别，”Sherlock清晰地重复道，“停。”

John的眼睛瞪大成了暮色中汹涌的海。他的舌头舔过下唇，又收了回去。“你是说——”

Sherlock伸出手臂支撑自己，把腿叠在身下，跪起来一点，满怀期待。“还是说你不想？”

“哦，操，Sherlock，这——”John畏缩一下，笑了，又畏缩起来。“这个，啊。哦上帝。瞧——你，你不需要——不，我们谈过这个了。我是说，天啊。这……已经，呃。照这么来你迟早要弄死我。对不起，现在这么开玩笑不合适。呃。我只是——”

“你之前做过的，”Sherlock拖长声音说，面对John的慌乱愈发自信。“运输系统而已，John。”

“我当然做过。很多次。 _在医疗环境下_ 。不是像现在这样，这可 _不是_ 运输管道。妈的，从来不是像这样。”

John的眼神迟疑而惊愕。

Sherlock扔下毛巾，它“啪”一声落在水里。“唔，如果你不想，我就没有办法了，你只是不愿意——”

John瞬间重新抓起毛巾，另一手环抱着Sherlock的肩膀，嘴唇贴着他的额头， _美，那么美_ ，Sherlock想道，John的唇掠过他的脸颊和脖颈，John气喘吁吁地说，“你一定要确定，”然后退开端详起Sherlock的脸。

Sherlock回以假笑，挑衅地扬起一边眉毛。

John火热的嘴唇回到Sherlock的下颌，他把手伸向Sherlock腿间的水中。

过了几秒，Sherlock意识到，某个人，正发出快乐的小小呜咽，而他较为确定那个人不是John。他用力咬住嘴唇，已经痛得钻心。

“哦，妈的，不，不，求你接着来，别不出声了，”John嘴贴在Sherlock的太阳穴边喘道，将毛巾挪到了更低的地方。Sherlock无助地抽动一下，伸出手臂，一手抓住John的大腿，另一手握住浴缸的边沿。“我这操蛋的一辈子都求你继续发出那种声音。”

Sherlock不再咬唇，有些气喘，感到不可思议。他张开双膝抵住浴缸内壁。这跟他每天早上的自行清洗不该有任何差别。就感觉而言，不该有差别。神经接受的应该是一样的信息。相同的输入，相同的结果。

可这是两个星系之间的距离。

“上帝，哦上帝啊。”

“我弄疼你了吗？”

“我 _听着_ 像你弄疼我了吗？”

“不。继续说话，求你继续跟我说话，你他妈要把我逼疯了。”

“那里，对—— _我操_ 。”

“Sherlock，我不能坚持太久了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我就要像个六年级中学生一样射在裤子里了，而你要笑话我好多年。”

“我不会。我不会—— _上帝啊_ ——我不介意。”

“我像这样不会让你勃起吧，会吗？告诉我不会，拜托你告诉我我不会。”

“不，啊嗯，不可能，除非你有魔力，不过谢谢关心。”

“宝贝，要是你能看见你自己，听见你自己，我根本不可能——”

“我不在乎。很显然。 _哦_ 。”

“会的，你会的，这会是……数据。非常。非常。正面的数据。老天。”

“就这主题我还是信任你为好。”

“好了，我要停了，”大概一分钟过后John呻吟道。他渐渐抽走他的手，毛巾轻柔地拂过。“我现在就要停下来。”

“为什么是 _现在_ ？”

“因为你浑身都在抖，看着就像是要晕过去了。为我做个深呼吸。来吧，现在。只要——不，慢慢来。吸气，呼气。就这样。没关系，亲爱的。就……慢点。对。就这样。”

John把毛巾搭在龙头上，打开了排水口。温吞的水渐渐流走。Sherlock隐约意识到自己正跪着，眼神迷乱，死死抓着John的腿和浴缸的边沿，以及他从前自我认知中的存在永远粉碎了，仅仅因为一件本该不足为奇的小事， _本该不足为奇_ ，可这意味着整个宇宙，Sherlock感觉自己的心很可能裂成了碎片。

“刚刚你是在宠我吗？”他低狺。

John的手指盖住他冰凉的手，另一只手的手指从Sherlock潮湿的额头拂开一缕卷发。“是啊。我是说……是有一点。”

“还会有更多？”

“如果你不想要就不——”

“我 _不再觉得累了_ ，”Sherlock嘶声说。

John拉着Sherlock的手，灵巧得将自己从Sherlock的紧握中解放出来。不过他没走很远，只是让湿着的脚在地上站定，去拿了一条干毛巾。他擦着Sherlock的头发，最后一点水消失殆尽，John看着Sherlock的眼神只能用 _如饥似渴_ 来形容。

“我也不再觉得累了，”最终John说，轻咬着Sherlock的下巴。“去他妈的橘核，再说死后自会长眠。你得跟我到卧室去。就现在。”


End file.
